Verdad o prenda
by gata89
Summary: Los slytherins planean un juego para los cursos de 5º y 6º donde estan nuestros muchachos. Alli surgiran las dudas, el amor... Este es mi primer fic sean benevolos Pareja Harry Draco y un poco de Harry Ginny. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1: La idea

Título: Verdad o prenda

Autor: gata89 (cristalevans en ss)

Clasificacion: PG-13

Pareja(s): harry/draco

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y los he tomado prestados sin afan de lucro

Capítulo 1: LA IDEA

Draco, cielo, podrías hacerme un favor... - habló una chica rubia de sexto curso de Slytherin dejando caer como por casualidad sus últimas palabras.

Depende de qué... Parkinson.

¡Sabes que no me gusta que entre amigos me llamen por el apellido!

¿Ah sí¿Y que vas a hacerme?

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos, roto por Pansy Parkinson, la cual actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada continuó:

Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos a... matar el aburrimiento.

Explícate mejor- contestó arrastrando las palabras.

De acuerdo. Vamos al grano. Desde que el año pasado esos dos Weasley se fueron... - hizo una pausa para ver si sus palabras le habían provocado alguna reacción al rubio pero al no ser así continuó, -... bueno esto está bastante aburrido y pensábamos que tal vez...

¿Pensábamos¿A que te refieres con pensábamos?

Draco, no te pongas histérico, te empiezas a parecer a Potter.

Ja, ja, ja... muy chistosa – replicó Draco Malfoy sin ganas pero, a su pesar, un leve rubor iluminó sus mejillas.

Bueno, que respondes¿podrías inventar algo así como un juego o un concurso para nuestra casa o todas las casas o no sé?

Me lo pensaré.

Piénsalo bien por favor.

_Días mas tarde..._

Correr que llegamos tarde - espoleó una chica castaña a sus dos amigos mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo corriendo.

Todavía no sé por qué cogí esta estúpida asignatura - se quejaba el chico pelirrojo.

Porque ambos la necesitamos para nuestras carreras – respondió el moreno.

A todo esto llegaron a la clase de pociones minutos después que su amiga Hermione quien llegó a tiempo.

Potter, Weasley, llegan tarde – oyeron la voz de su profesor más odiado.

Lo sentimos profesor – respondieron al unísono.

5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, pueden sentarse.

¡ Esos dos en nuestra clase? – medio gritó Blaise Zabini al oído de Draco.

Sacarían buena nota – dijo Pansy Parkinson.

¿Esos dos? No me hagas reír – le replicó Draco Malfoy, - seguramente copiarían. Ahora déjame pensar.

Ya había pasado la primera hora de esa tortuosa doble clase de pociones cuando...

¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Malfoy haciendo que toda la clase se sobresaltase y que la poción de Neville, que antes iba por buen camino, cambiase bruscamente de color.

Señor Malfoy que le ocurre – dijo Snape sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Lo siento, profesor – murmuró Malfoy avergonzado.

Ambos fueron conscientes de una risita que se oía al final de la clase y al girarse vieron, cómo no, a Harry Potter riendo mientras un consternado Ron intentaba taparle la boca.

¡Potter¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

Nada señor – intentó responder éste mientras contenía la risa.

¿Ah sí? – el profesor usó su tono más envenenado.- No crea que por haber sacado buena nota en su TIMO voy a permitirle hacer lo que le dé la gana, "héroe".

Ahora fueron los Slytherin los que rieron.

Y está usted castigado.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo digo yo. Al finalizar la clase se beberá la poción del señor Longbottom, je, je, si sale bien todas las chicas a las que les gusta se le declararán y si sale mal... bueno, ya se verá. Ahora señor Longbottom venga al principio de la clase para que nadie le ayude.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin se arremolinaban en torno al gordito Neville, el profesor Snape, y Harry Potter, a quien querían hacerle tomar la poción; los primeros con temor, los segundos con expectación.

Ahora, señor Potter tómese la poción para dar ejemplo a la clase. Como pueden comprobar el color de esta poción es violeta y no magenta, me atrevería a decir que el señor Neville confundió un ingrediente o dos.

Se va a morir, - gimió Ron.

No digas tonterías, Snape no le envenenaría – le corrigió Hermione.

Ambos se interrumpieron cuando su amigo Harry, demostrando un gran valor, se bebió de un trago el líquido.

Ahora comienza la cuenta atrás – dijo Snape con una mueca, - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...


	2. Chapter 2: Consecuencias

Titulo: Verdad o prenda

Autora: gata89

Pareja(s): harry/draco

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Rowling y los tome prestados sin afan de lucro

Capítulo 2: CONSECUENCIAS

Bueno chicas¿qué me dicen?

Psé, no esta mal – comentó con desgana Parkinson.

Pues a mí me parece... muy sexy – dijo Snape mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Harry el cual se había puesto muy pálido.

Hey, profesor, que yo también quiero – se quejó Blaise Zabini – Potter, si quieres venir conmigo... estoy disponible.

¡No, yo lo conocí primero – replicó Ron.

Y mientras casi todos los chicos se peleaban por él, Harry escapó en compañía de su amiga Hermione.

Pero¿qué ha pasado?

Bueno, supongo que Neville confundió el polvo de cuerno de unicornio con el pelo de la cola – explicó Hermione.

Ya, bueno, pero... ¿qué consecuencias tuvo?

Creo que... ahora todos los chicos, profesores etcétera están colados por ti, excepto a los que ya les gustabas que no les afecta la poción. **Y sus efectos van aumentando durante la semana que dura.**

Vaya. Bueno, me voy a mi habitación.

Pero ya es la hora de comer. Tranquilo, puedes ir sin que te ataquen o algo así.

¿Seguro?

Completamente.

Pero Harry no estaba tan seguro, sobre todo cuando Dean Thomas le pellizcó el trasero, o cuando Zacarías Smith le abrazó por detrás y no le soltaba.

Completamente confuso, se acercó a la mesa de profesores cuando le llamó Dumbledore indicándole que se sentara a su lado, esquivando alumnos.

Dime Harry¿por qué tus compañeros se comportan tan extraño?

Harry comenzó a explicarle todo sobre la poción pero se detuvo al sentir la extraña mirada del anciano.

Y dime¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?- preguntó Dumbledore mientras le comenzaba a acariciar la pierna como por casualidad.

Harry se levantó como movido por un resorte y paseó su mirada por el resto de profesores. Algunos, como Flichwitch se relamían los labios con actitud invitadora, otros, como Hagrid le guiñaban descaradamente un ojo, McGonagall frunció los labios... un momento¡¡¡McGonagall!

Se fijó de pronto en que las chicas y las profesoras ahora también le miraban lascivamente, y recordó las palabras de Hermione.

Esto es demasiado - pensó, y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Las siguientes dos noches fueron las más agobiantes de Harry pues, una vez de noche, sus compañeros de habitación se le acercaban con intenciones nada claras y, una vez que se dormían, aparecían chicas que se abalanzaban sobre él y se intentaban meter en su cama.

Hasta que una noche tras desprenderse de Lavender, Parvati y Hermione, se alejó furtivamente en dirección al bosque prohibido. Pero por mucho cuidado que tuvo, al no llevar la capa invisible, (Ron se la había quitado para atraer su atención), alguien le vislumbró y siguió.

Harry se mantuvo oculto el resto de los siete días en la Casa de los Gritos sin percatarse de que alguien le vigilaba constantemente muy de cerca, ya que esa persona llevaba una capa de invisibilidad.

_Corría por el bosque rápido, sin importarle los cortes de su piel, un pie pisó en falso y cayó por un terraplén. Harry se levantó dolorido pero esa sensación de ser perseguido persistía así que continuó corriendo, esta vez con cojera. Chocó contra un árbol, alguien le hablaba__en un idioma extraño..._ sin saber de dónde apareció una cara cubierta por una máscara. Esos labios apresaron los suyos en un dulce beso, entreabrió la boca ahora ya más despierto, permitiendo que la lengua del extraño entrase en ella pero aún sin abrir los ojos. De pronto, ese beso se rompió. Harry se levantó con la boca aún húmeda y percibió un suave olor a naranja en el ambiente, no estaba seguro si todo había sido parte del sueño o no.

Se arregló y algo más tranquilo, se dirigió hacia el castillo: ya habían pasado los siete días.


	3. Chapter 3: El rumor

Capítulo 3: EL RUMOR 

Oh, Harry menos mal que estás bien, estábamos tan preocupados – oyó Harry antes de que su mejor amiga le tirase al suelo al abalanzarse sobre él.

Hermione déjale respirar – sonrió Ron no sin sentirse un poquitín celoso. Y tendiendo una mano a Harry continuó – McGonagall ha puesto el colegio patas arriba aunque Dumbledore aseguraba que estabas cerca.

Bueno¿y cuándo se dieron cuenta de que no estaba?

Ejem – Ron se violentó rápidamente, - pues cuando tú te fuiste los, ejem, "enamorados"nos pusimos en tu busca y ayer noche cuando se pasaron los efectos comenzamos a preocuparnos en serio.

Ah, bueno. Que bien – respondió Harry en tono irónico.

Cambiando de tema¿os habéis enterado de lo que se habla por ahí? – cortó Hermione.

No, me parece que no – contestó Ron sinceramente.

Pues los Slytherin inventaron una especie de juego...

Espera... espera. ¿Desde cuando los Slytherin tienen buenas ideas? – le interrumpió Harry.

... bueno, se lo contaron a los Rawenclaw – siguió Hermione sin prestar atención al moreno – éstos a los Hufflepuf y ellos a nuestra casa. Tenemos que ir todo quinto y sexto mañana a las ocho.

Sigue sin gustarme la idea pero iremos. Por ti.

Al día siguiente se oían muchos comentarios entre los alumnos de 5º y 6º curso, sobre el juego de los Slytherins. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya empezaban a estar un poco hartos de tantos comentarios.

Dime Harry¿piensas que será una trampa? - interrogaba Justin Finch-Flechley a Harry.

Por quinta vez, no lo sé Justin.

¿Y si es una encerrona? - preguntó Susan Bones.

¿Y si es solo un estúpido rumor!- estalló Harry cansado de la conversación y consiguiendo que la profesora Sprout le quitase 5 puntos.

Tampoco le resultaba cómico que la profesora Trelawney dijese cada 5 minutos " Algo va a pasar en este colegio. Al go grande que te va a implicar..." mientras que Firenze suspiraba resignado (nota: dan clase juntos)

Después de las clases de la tarde Ron y Harry se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y sobre las siete y media apareció por el retrato una-casi-demasiado-ansiosa Hermione quien instó a ambos a dirigirse hacia El Gran Comedor donde se ubicaba la reunión.

Los dos amigos caminaron lentamente para desesperación de la castaña que estaba intrigadísima por descubrir el juego.

Entraron en la sala, y una vez que se aseguraron que no vendría nadie más, los Slytherin cerraron las puertas y pusieron hechizos de cierre y silenciadores.


	4. Chapter 4: La propuesta

Capítulo 4: LA PROPUESTA 

Muy bien, escuchadme todos - ante las palabras del príncipe de Slytherin todo el mundo calló y se dispuso a escucharle. - Mis compañeros de casa me han retado a inventar algo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo diversión. Bien, ésta es mi propuesta: Se trata de un juego de mi invención al que he llamado "Verdad o prenda". Todas las personas aquí presentes formarán un círculo en el medio del cual se colocará una varita, a quien apunte deberá responder la pregunta que le hará el que giró la varita y si no la quiere contestar se le mandará un desafío, cualquier desafío. ¿Habéis comprendido?- hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

Éste juego es la fusión de dos juegos muggles .

¡Potter¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que Draco pueda interesarse por los muggles o por algo relacionado mínimamente con ellos? - saltó Blaise Zabini defendiendo a su amigo de lo que creían un insulto.

En realidad Potter tiene algo de razón, aunque me cueste decirlo, pero no por ello quiere decir que lo procedente de muggles me guste.

¿A qué te refieres con pregunta personal?- curioseó Seamus.

Pues, Finnigan, son cosas como: tu primer beso¿eres virgen?... lo que se te ocurra.

¿Y los desafíos?

Lo mismo, desde nadar en el lago hasta besar...

Vale, vale ya lo pillo - le cortó Seamus.

Draco estaba ya cansado de ver tantas manos alzadas y suspirando por que fuera la última pregunta indicó a Ron que hablase.

¿Que pasa si la pregunta es demasiado personal y la acción no la quieres/puedes realizar?

Pues serías expulsado del juego y perderías puntos para tu casa.

¿Cuantos?- quiso saber Harry.

Los que se decidan aquí.

¿Que os parece 10 puntos? Y cada vez que alguien supere la prueba ganará 10 puntos.

Pero... no podemos hacer eso, los prefectos estarán por ahí y los profesores y nos pueden preguntar que pasa con los relojes...

Hermione, tú eres prefecta - le recordó el pelinegro a su amiga- y además todos van a estar jugando.

Si está todo dicho y entendido sólo falta buscar el lugar, la fecha y la hora de la "reunión"

¿Que os parece en la sala de menesteres?- propuso Harry

No sé, es demasiado pequeña- replicó Ron

¿Es que no sabeis utilizar la cabeza?- se enfadó Hermione- en el libro de hechizos de tercero dimos cómo agrandar mágicamente salas y espacios reducidos.

Perdona no todos somos un libro andante como tú.

Todos estaban ya acostumbrados a las continuas peleas de dos de los componentes del trío maravilla por lo que continuaron la junta.

Potter¿qué es la sala de menesteres?- dijo Draco confundido mirando alrededor y comprobando que esa confusión era tenida tan sólo por los Slytherin pero casi nadie de las otras casas.

¿Fecha y hora?- interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos.

¿Que os parece el sábado a las 5?- propuso Zabini.

¿No es muy temprano?- preguntó alguien.

Os advierto que durará bastante tiempo: horas e incluso días aunque como ya dijimos, los que no acepten el desafío se retirarán del juego. El sábado a las cinco allí todos, cuando estemos en la sala estableceremos las normas.

Y... Malfoy. - dijo Harry

¿Si?

La Sala de Menesteres se encuentra frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, - Harry sonrió y se alejó junto con sus amigos.

¿Harry que fue eso? - el grito de Ron fue lo último que pudo oír antes de que los tres saliesen del Gran Comedor - Si¿que fue eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo Draco.

Los Gryffindor de ambos cursos se dirigieron al mismo tiempo hacia el sitio de reunión pero tomando distintos caminos para no levantar sospechas. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de encontrarse a los Slytherin ya esperando, puesto que son los más alejados del quinto piso.

Poco después aparecieron los Rawenclav y los Hufflepuff apiñados como si les fuesen a atacar, lo cual provocó la hilaridad de las otras dos casas.

Entremos- propuso Draco. E inmediatamente después se encontraron en la sala maravillosamente decorada combinando los colores de las tres casas. Había espacio suficiente para los cerca de 80 alumnos y al fondo se encontraba una mesa con el mismo número de vasos llenos de whiskey de fuego. - Coged cada uno un vaso y formad un círculo, - ordenó Draco maravillado de que todos le obedeciesen (con buena o mala cara).- Bien, como ya habíamos dicho, las preguntas valen de todo tipo y si no respondeis la verdad la varita se iluminará en color rojo y sereis eliminados. Todos debeis colocar ahora vuestras varitas en esas cajas, sin trampas- advirtió - las acciones pueden ser de cualquier clase y si ven que no pueden realizarlas ni pueden responder a la pregunta, se tienen que ir. Pero advierto que todo el colegio sabrá lo cobardes y patéticos que son¿entendido?

¿Eso es todo?

Sólo hay una cosa más. Los vasos se rellenarán automáticamnete y he convencdio a un elfo de que a las horas de las comidas en la mesa del fondo ponga algo por si nos quedamos mucho tiempo. Ahora ya está todo aclarado. ¡Pues...que comience el juego!


	5. Chapter 5: El juego 1ªparte

Capítulo 5: EL JUEGO (1ªparte)

Todos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos pero a la vez expectantes y ansiosos. Formaron un círculo, sentándose los Slytherin y los Gryffindor enfrente y las otras dos casas entre ellas, y en medio colocaron la varita de Pansy Parkinson. Ésta, por ser la dueña, fue la primera en girarla. La varita dio varias vueltas hasta quedar parada frente a Neville.

- Dime gordito¿por qué vives con tu abuela?- éste miró nervioso a Harry y los pocos que conocían su secreto.

- Hmmm...¿desafío?- dijo inseguro

- Muy bien, - una sonrisa perversa asomó en la cara de Pansy. - Besar al profesor Snape.

- ¡Eso no es justo! Snape no participa- saltó Harry.

- Cualquier desafío¿recuerdas Potter?- interrumpió Draco.

Neville tuvo un momento de conflicto consigo mismo: no quería que todos se enterasen de su secreto, de lo que les pasó a sus padres, muchos le compadecerían, otros se burlarían y además no le gustaba ser el centro de atención; por otra parte el profesor Snape era su peor pesadilla, la forma que adquiría su dementor... por lo que decidió: - Me... retiro.

- ¡No!- exclamaron los Gryffindor

- Neville debes aprender a reconocer tus miedos y temores y superarlos, véncelos, que no te importe el qué-dirán, por favor debes hacerlo pero no por el juego si no por tí- Harry soltó un discurso emotivo pero que no funcionó.

- Harry no me recuerdes que no soy tan valiente como debería, mi casa merece que tenga más pero sabes que no puedo.- Neville se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Lo siento chicos, - dijo en un murmullo abochornado y salió por la puerta de madera con gran alivio.

- Menos 10 puntos para Gryffindor, - exclamó contento Draco- Y ahora Pansy ya que...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos toques en la puerta.

Todos centraron la atención en la pequeña puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró...Neville que tenía unas letras grabadas en rojo en su frente: COBARDE.

Los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas seguidos de los Rawenclav que veían un derroche de ingenio, mientras que los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff miraban con apoyo al avergonzado Neville.

- ¿Recuerdan lo de que lo sabrá todo el colegio?- rió Draco sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Y añadió mirando a Neville- eso lo tendrás hasta que terminemos todos con el juego. Y ahora vete.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y las risas se fueron calmando poco a poco.

- Bien Pansy, como el "valiente" de Longbottom no consiguió pasar tiras de nuevo.

- Muy bien. - La varita giró y se encontró con...- Ginny Weasley¿eres virgen?

- No- fue la rápida respuesta de la peliroja quien temía la posible prueba.

- ¡Quien fue?- chilló Ron enfadado.

- Cálmate Ron, tu hermana ya es mayor para saber lo que hace- le intentaba tranquilizar Harry obteniendo una furiosa mirada de su amigo.

Ginny por su parte hizo girar la varita...- Goyle¿te gustan los tíos?

- Pues claro que no- la varita adquirió un tono rojizo.

- Eliminado- exclamó Ginny y volvió a girar la varita.

Las horas fueron pasando y los ánimos aumentando, gracias al whisky, mientras que los alumnos disminuyendo.

A las 9 hicieron una pausa para cenar. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se juntaron para hablar.

- ¿Os habeis fijado en que nuestra casa es la que menos alumnos ha perdido?- reconoció Harry jubiloso.

- Ya pero seguro que piensan ponernos las cosas más difíciles, los Slytherin no querrán dejarnos ganar tan facilmente- Hermione habló sabiamente sin saber lo acertada que estaba.

- Tenemos que obligar a esos Gryffindor a perder- proclamaba entre los suyos Draco Malfoy. - Pensar pruebas más difíciles, que vosotros no realizaríais ni aunque os fuese la vida en ello, intentar acordaros de sus dementores, de sus pesadillas, conversaciones... ya me entendeis.

Volviendo al grupito de los Gryffindor encontramos a los 4 amigos hablando, bueno todos menos uno...

- Ron deja de engullir como una vaca- le recriminó Hermione a su amigo.

- ¿Que pasa compañero?- Harry también estaba preocupado del asombroso apetito de su amigo que ya había comido 5 platos combinados. El pelirrojo le agarro del brazo llevandolo consigo a un rincón mas apartado y le dijo algo al oido mientras miraba sospechosamente alrededor.

- ¿ Qué te dijo?– le susurro Ginny cuando estaba mas cerca.

- Algo de que iba a coratarle los ejem al chico que te halla hecho lo que ya sabes- murmuro con cara asustada el chico dorado.

Ambos miraron al pelirrojo con temor pero este que no se habia percatado de nada siguió comiendo como un troglodita.

- Bien, continuemos el juego- anuncio Malfoy.

- Harry¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto curiosa Hanna Habbot- el desafio es quitarte la tunica.

El ojiverde se dispuso a quitarse la tunica pero Ron lo detuvo- ¿Estas loco? Solo tienes que decir que te gusta Cho- Harry enrojecio lanazando una disimulada mirada hacia Slytherin y se quito la tunica quedando en camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Su turno, giro la varita y para su sorpresa señalo a alguien de su misma casa

- Seamus¿eres hetero u homo?

- Soy bisexual- admitio este sin vergüenza.

El ambiente estaba cada vez mas caldeado y las acciones eran mas drásticas. Eran las 3 de la mañana pero nadie tenia sueño gracias a una píldora inventada por Blaise Zabini. Ya no habia ningun Hufflepuff y solo unos pocos Ravenclavs, sin embargo quedaban bastantes Slytherins y Gryffindors.

- Potter¿te acostaste con alguien? Tienes que responder con quien- se oyo la voz de Millicent Bulstrode. Harry se puso color tomate y miro disimuladamente a Ginny quien le indico que callase mientras miraba temerosa a su hermano. Pero para cierto rubio este intercambio de miradas no habia pasado desapercibido y se encontraba muy, pero que muy celoso.

FLASH BACK

Harry se encontraba en el dormitorio intentando dormir. Habia conseguido que los otros compañeros se durmieran con algo de esfuerzo. Era la primera noche después de tomar la pocion de Neville.

Oyo, con miedo unos pasos que se adentraban en el dormitorio y se distinguio por unos momentos una silueta que entraba por la puerta.

Alguien se acerco a su cama mientras el se ponia las gafas y cgia su varita.

- Lumos- murmuro. La varita se encendio iluminando a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro medio asustado.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a violar- rio ella- sabes que me gustas, por lo que la pocion no me afecta. Solo queria hablar.

- ¿Sobre que?- pregunto el moreno un poco incomodo.

- No puedo dormir Harry, y tengo que contarle esto a alguien. No puedo decírselo a mis compañeras de habitación porque no saben suficiente de mí. Tú eres como mi hermano, y en ti puedo confiar incluso mas que en él.

- Tu también eres como una hermana para mí- repuso Harry conmovido.- Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

- Bueno, es que Terry Boot ha roto conmigo- susurró ella tragándose un sollozo.- Dice que ya no le intereso, y hoy- Ginny soltó un hipido- hoy le he visto besándose con Hanna Habbot. Soy horrible – sollozo.

- Oh, venga tu no eres horrible- intentaba consolarle Harry.- Tu eres muy especial, el es el horrible, no llores.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, luego acariciándose y besándose luego, todo se torno confuso, hasta la mañana siguiente que despertaron ambos desnudos en la cama de Harry sin saber que había pasado pero sospechándolo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fin del capitulo  



	6. Chapter 6: Sentimientos encontrados2ªp

Espero que les guste. ya saben pareja Hp/dm y que no son mios, aunque si lo fuesen...

Capitulo 6: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS (2A parte)

Habían pasado varias horas más. Eran las siete de la mañana todos estaban desayunando excepto Harry. La razón era porque el desafío lanzado por Bulstrode era no comer hasta el final del juego.

- Pero¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle esa mierda de prueba?- se enfado Parkinson con ella.

- Bueno, como decíais que pusiésemos las cosas que no nos gustaría que nos hicieran... - intento replicar.

- Pero ¡no ves lo esmirriao que esta? Si no come mucho, esta mas que acostumbrado- le grito Zabini.

- El no esta esmirriao- se enfado Draco con los otros quienes él miraron curiosos. –Bueno, ese es un termino despectivo, y... podríamos decir que esta... ¿anoréxico?

- Ya, bueno- dijo Pansy no muy convencida.

En el otro lado de la sala...

- Harry¿estas seguro de no querer abandonar?- se preocupo Ron.- Yo, en tu caso no habría aceptado el reto, me estaría muriendo de hambre seguramente.

- Es una costumbre que adquirí con los Dursley – explico Harry- si ocurría algo raro como cuando se me escapaba la magia, aunque no lo sabia, me encerraban en la alacena debajo de las escaleras y podía estar días sin comer.

- Esos Dursley- gruño con enfado Ron sin saber que no era el único que había oído todo y que planeaba un ataque contra la familia.

- Vamos a continuar- dijo Draco cerca de ellos.

Cada vez quedaba menos gente, Hermione se había ido incapaz de realizar la prueba propuesta. Las preguntas eran cada vez mas personales y los desafíos más incómodos.

- Seamus¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste un sueño húmedo y con quien?

- Desafío.

- Declárate a la profesora McGonagall- sonrió Pansy

- Me retiro- dijo incomodo el de cabello arenoso.

- Ron Weasley¿quién te gusta?

- Desafío- Ron no estaba seguro de lo que esa loca podría proponerle pero no quería responder a la pregunta.

- Tienes que ir y declararte a esa persona.

- Me retiro- respiró aliviado Ron.- Lo siento Harry, compañero.

El moreno comprendió que si quería que su casa ganase y recuperase los puntos perdidos y algunos extra, tendría que tragar lo que fuese. Pronto, estuvo sin camisa y sin pantalones por cortesía de las gemelas Parvati y Padma Patil. Esto no le incomodaba demasiado pues no hacia mucho frío, pero por otra parte le incomodaba de verdad las lascivas miradas que recibía por parte de ocupantes de todas las casa restantes.

- La verdad es que esta para comérselo- pensaba para si mismo Draco M- esos abdominales, esa cinturita, ese bóxer negro¿qué esconderá?... vamos Draco, se reprendió a sí mismo- ¿en qué estas pensando?

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando noto que todos estaban pendientes de el.

- Draco¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación Pansy. Al asentir Draco, continuó- Blaisito te ha hecho una pregunta, que chico te gusta.

- Desafío- dijo en voz alta y clara escondiendo sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad.

- Bien...- respondió su amigo Blaise pensativo. En apenas un segundo una maquiavélica sonrisa adorno su rostro.– Besa a Potter.

-¡Como?- exclamo el aludido.

- Tienes que besar a Potter, en la boca, con lengua durante un mínimo de 2 minutos.

- Me las pagaras- murmuro Draco a su "mejor amigo" Blaise, mientras se acercaba al sitio de Harry.

- Un momento¿nadie va a tener en cuenta mi opinión?

- ¿No recuerdas las normas Potty? Si te niegas saldrás por esa puerta con un cartel de COBARDE, adornando tu linda frente.

Harry medito unos segundos. - La verdad es que he hecho cosas peores, como nadar por el lago helado, o raptar a la señora Norris, que me lleno de arañazos, además hay que reconocer que Draco me gusta y... un momento, me ha dicho que mi frente es linda.- Harry asintió un poco colorado. Sólo quedaban tres ocupantes de las dos casa mas importantes de Hogwarts, y no iba a dejar que los Slytherin ganasen.

Draco se acerco a Harry lentamente y ambos juntaron con cautela sus labios, la lengua de Draco recorrió los labios del moreno quien gimió, momento que aprovecho el rubio para explorar su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron un baile para dominar a la contraria y los cuerpos se pegaron mas aun si cabe.

El cerebro de Harry reaccionó, conocía esa forma de besar, y el olor que le rodeaba...¡era naranja! Sorprendido, tomo a Draco por la nuca, mientras este le comenzaba a acariciar la espalda, recostándose suavemente sobre el, mientras el beso continuaba.

- Tiempo muerto- anuncio Zabini, sin conseguir captar la atención de los jóvenes quienes se separaron poco después por falta de aire. Draco, con resignación y esfuerzo, se quito de encima del moreno y como despedida le mordió el labio inferior pícaramente.

Harry volvió a su sitio mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó Ginny enfadada pero Harry estaba como ido y sólo encogió los hombros. Entretanto Draco observaba de reojo a "su" Gryffindor.

El juego continuó por varias horas más, pero como ninguno de los presentes parecía dispuesto dejarse ganar, Blaise Zabini propuso un empate entre ambas casas y los demás participantes aceptaron el trato.


	7. Chapter 7: Acechando

Pareja: Harry / Draco

Advertencias: este capitulo contiene lemon

Capítulo 7: ACECHANDO

Los seis participantes de ambas casas salieron por la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres a la hora de comer, dando por terminado el juego y realizando un empate entre las dos casa.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde un grupo de chicos y chicas de 5° y 6° curso les felicitaron, aunque lamentaron no haber ganado en solitario. Por su parte, Draco, no le quitaba el ojo de encima al "chico de oro" aunque por supuesto, siempre lo negaría.

Se atormentaba a pensamientos y fantasías en las que ambos estaban juntos, aunque no las veía posibles. Al fin, un día decidió tragarse su orgullo y hablar con él, lo peor que podía pasar es que el moreno se fuese de la lengua, pero él lo desmentiría todo, y lo mejor...ya se vería.

Desde que tomó esa decisión, Draco le siguió a todas partes pero no pudo entablar conversación, ni siquiera acercársele pues siempre estaban Ron y Hermione a su alrededor como dos molestos mosquitos.

- No me importaría si Weasley dejara de mirarme mal, sólo por respirar el mismo aire que su amigo, e incluso los apartaría sin contemplaciones, pero se que a Harry le importan sus amigos y pensándolo mejor, esa Granger tiene muy mala leche y sabe hacer hechizos muy complicados.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero como cada esfuerzo tiene su recompensa él obtuvo la suya.

Harry y sus amigos salían de clase de transformaciones y el moreno iba cargado de libros hasta los topes. Como no podía ver, chocó contra Seamus que estaba distraído, y se le cayeron casi todos los libros al suelo. Éste, amablemente le ayudó a recogerlos y Harry continuó para alcanzar a sus amigos. Una vez abajo se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y pidiéndoles disculpas a Ron y Hermione, les dejó los libros y subió al pasillo de Transformaciones a por el libro.

Draco, se dejó caer, por "casualidad" en el pasillo de Transformaciones cuando los Gryffindor terminaban la clase. Vio a Harry chocar y rápidamente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta le cogió un libro de tapas verdes.

Estuvo un rato esperando oír sus pasos nuevamente. Y cuando pensaba que finalmente el moreno se limitaría a seguir la clase por el libro de sus compañeros, le oyó.

Harry cruzaba por delante de la puerta de un aula en desuso cuando una mano salió y le agarró por la túnica metiéndole dentro.

- Malfoy que demon...- intentó gritarle a su agresor cuando fue interrumpido por un brusco beso del mismo.

- Pensé que no llegarías

- ¿Qué no llegaría?- musitó Harry extrañado. Pero no pudo decir más pues Draco nuevamente atrapó sus labios ésta vez en un beso más tierno y suave.

- Reúnete conmigo a las doce, medianoche, frente a la Sala de Menesteres, ven sólo, tenemos que hablar- dijo el Slytherin rápidamente al oír pasos que se aproximaban al aula.

- Harry¿estás ahí?- se oyó la voz de Hermione preguntar.- Ron mira en ese aula y yo en éste.

Súbitamente Harry salió por la puerta que la castaña trataba de abrir.

- Ya encontré mi libro. ¿Nos vamos?- Hermione se limitó a posar su mirada, desconfiada, en la puerta, pero asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el Gran Comedor.

Harry caminaba oculto, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por el pasillo del quinto piso, parándose de vez en cuando a revisar el mapa del merodeador. Cuando llegó frente al tapiz encontró una puerta de color verde y entró mientras miraba alrededor.

Se encontró con una habitación, que tenía dos estancias, una mini-salita que reflejaba los colores Slytherin y un dormitorio que predominaba por lo Gryffindor.

- No creas que me costó poco decidirlo- le susrró el rubio al oído cogiéndole por la cintura desde la espalda.

Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuello, donde le besaba el rubio.

- Siéntate. Tomemos algo- le sugirió el Slytherin conduciéndolo hasta los sillones.

Draco sirvió dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y ambos se sentaron en el sillón verdoso. Bebieron lentamente mientras intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, y en ocasiones de lujuria...

- Pero...¿qué estoy haciendo!- exclamó en voz alta Harry. - Yo no debería estar aquí.- Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta pero el otro jóven, más fuerte que él, le detuvo.

Draco le volteó suavemente y lentamente unió sus labios a los del moreno.

NC-17: comienza el lemon

El beso fue profundizado, Draco agarró el cuello del moreno con ambas manos pues éste aún se resistía y pugnaba por escapar. Al fin, se fue calmando y se dejó hacer por el rubio.

Draco, al notar que su amante ya no se resistía, abandonó su boca provocando un gemido de disconformidad que fue rapidamente sustituido por uno de satisfacción al notar los labios sobre su cuello. El platinado, por su parte, se ocupó de besar, morder y lamer cada pedacito del cuello que tenía delante hasta dejarlo de un intenso color rojo. Una vez satisfecho, con un rápido movimiento abrió la camisa del moreno y comenzó a lamerle el torso.

Harry se dejó llevar por un mar de sentimientos que afloraban y la pasión del rubio que le impedía pensar con claridad. Sufrió un sobresalto cuando su compañero, frotándose contra él, comenzó a chuparle y mordisquearle un pezón mientras que pellizcaba el otro con dos dedos, hasta que ambos quedaron duros.

A continuación comenzó a jugar con su lengua alrededor del ombligo del moreno quien, ansiando más contacto enroscó sus piernas en torno a las caderas del otro. Esto fue lo máximo que podía resistir el rubio quien sintiendo como si explotase, tumbó a su amante en la cama y posicionándose encima de él se deshizo de los pantalones de ambos. Draco metió una mano dentro de los bóxers megros del moreno quien gimiendo arqueó su espalda. La protuberancia entre las piernas del rubio le instaba a hacer algo ya y deshaciéndose de sus bóxers verdes y de los de Harry indicó al otro que se girase.

Harry, por primera vez, dudó: - Nunca he estado con un chico- musitó sonrojándose.

- Tranquilo- susurró a su vez Draco maravillándose de lo que le gustaba Harry de esa forma.- No te haré daño, confía en mí.

Harry, no creyendo por qué, le creyó y comenzó a mover sus caderas con la respiración entrecortada. Draco trazó un camino de besos atravesando el estómago plano del otro hasta llegar a su miembro el cual succionó hasta que el otro se derramó en su boca con un gemido. Luego regresó a buscar un beso que le fue concedido sin pensar. Volteó por fin al ojiverde y apareció un aceite especial en el cual mojó tres dedos, uno de los cuales introdujo en la estrecha cavidad del moreno. Harry se tensó involuntariamente pero luego se relajó sintiedo como el segundo y el tercer dedo se introducían en él moviéndose. El Gryffindor comenzó a moverse pidiendo más y su hombría se había repuesto ya.

Draco medio sonrió captando la indirecta y sacando los dedos, se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su amante a quien le causó un poco de dolor al principio pero pronto se acostumbró al cuerpo extraño y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las caderas de Draco. Éste, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras con una mano masturbaba a su amante y con la otra revolvía aún más esos revoltosos cabellos azabache.

Ambos acabaron en un profundo y placentero orgasmo que agotó sus fuerzas. Se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro sudorosos por la transpiración, y agotados se cubrieron con las sábanas y durmieron.

Fin NC-17

El primero en despertar la mañana siguiente fue Draco, quien se sonrió recordando los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior. Su mirada se desvió hacia el chico que dormía a su lado y al que había estado abrazando segundos atrás y lo vió completamente dormido, soñando tal vez, con el pelo alborotado y los rayos del sol iluminando su bello rostro. Entonces un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

- Parece un ángel durmiendo ahí, tan tranquilo, y yo seré el futuro perro del lord oscuro- en ese momento sintió asco por sí mismo.- Nunca me atreví y nunca me atreveré a decirle que no a mi padre. Soy débil, lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Aunque me duela, debo abandonar a mi ángel de ojos verdes antes de que lo transforme en un demonio. - Y así, con pensamientos negativos y dolor en el alma, Draco besó por última vez al Gryffindor, y abandonó la sala que retenía el mayor tesoro que alguna vez le había pertenecido.

Poco tiempo después, el moreno despertó estirándose y sintiendo el calor que el otro cuerpo había dejado. Se sentía feliz y completo, pero cuando miró hacia el otro lado de la cama no encontró a nadie. Tampoco en el baño anexo que tenía la sala y en el que no se había fijado la noche anterior. Extrañado, se dirigió al dormitorio de Gryffindor apresuradamente a vestirse y al volver a bajar se encontró con sus amigos, y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Fin del capitulo


	8. Chapter 8: Destrozado

Pareja: Harry / Draco

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K.Rowling

Capítulo 8: DESTROZADO

Harry bajó, junto con sus amigos, a desayunar y de paso para ver si encontraba a cierto rubio que no se había dignado a esperarle. Pero cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, no pudo distinguirlo entre la multitud de Slytherin, y eso que era fácil de localizar mas bien por el color de su cabello. Al término del desayuno, seguía sin aparecer, y sus amigos le instaron a ir a clases, sin saber cual era su preocupación.

Las clases de DCAO siempre animaban a Harry, pero ésta vez le resultó aburrida y todos se dieron cuenta de que andaba distraído y por tanto, su profesor Remus Lupin le llamó al término de la clase.

- Señor Potter¿podría quedarse un momento?- Harry despidió a sus amigos y se giró a hablar con el mejor amigo del que había sido su padrino, con un asentimiento mudo.

- Harry, hoy estabas extrañamente distraído, no contestaste a ninguna de mis preguntas.

- ¿No eran preguntas libres?- replicó el otro un poco agresivo.

- Sí, pero siempre levantas la mano. ¿Y aquella de la "luparia" que nadie más conocía?- al no obtener respuesta por parte del menor, decidió atacar directamente.- Intuyo que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, como si fuese Si..., ya sabes a quien me refiero.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y quiso revelarle sus sentimientos a Remus: - Lo que pasa es que estoy malditamente enamorado de un rubio Slytherin al que sé que ninguno de mis amigos aceptaría, ayer nos lo pasamos de muerte pero hoy no aparece por ninguna parte y eso me preocupa, a la vez que me da miedo. Pero lo única que salió de la boca del moreno fue: - ¿Algo más señor? Tengo clase de Pociones y no querría llegar tarde.

- Sí, por supuesto, puedes irte- Remus se sintió un poco dolido por la lejanía con la que le trató Harry, pero no dio muestras de ello.

Draco, tras abandonar al moreno en la sala, no había tenido fuerzas para acudir al comedor, y tal vez momentos más tarde, tener que enfrentarse a la mirada del Gryffindor. Por lo que vagó por los pasillos un rato trazando planes para hacerle saber a su amante que habían acabado, aunque ni siquiera él lo quisiese así. Hasta que decidió acudir a la persona que más asco le daba, pero a la que mejor se le daba romper corazones, además de ser su amiga.

- Pansy, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Por fin has cambiado de opinión acerca de mi oferta?- preguntó con tono meloso.

- No voy a casarme contigo por mucho que quieras. Se trata de un asunto entre alguien y yo- la chica dejó las bromas aparte e indicó al otro que continuase.- Bien, ayer tuve algo con... bueno, no te importa el nombre, fue con un chico, y sé que siente algo por mí y viceversa. Ahora quiero dejarle y no sé cómo hacérselo saber sin decirlo de frente.

- ¿Acabas de admitir que estás enamorado¿Tú, un Malfoy? Y encima que estás correspondido¿piensas dejarle como una sucia serpiente?

- Exactamente eso, aunque yo no diría "sucia". ¿Tienes algún plan?

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo Drake?- su amigo hizo un gesto de asco al oír ese sobrenombre- Sabes que te harás daño.

- Lo sé. Ahora, dime tu plan.

Harry salió corriendo del aula de DCAO. Había dicho la verdad a su profesor, si no llegaba en 5 minutos abajo, estaría castigado por lo menos una semana. Por suerte para él, o por desgracia para Snape, sabía unos cuantos atajos para llegar a tiempo.

Cuando corría por las mazmorras le llegó el sonido de los murmullos de sus compañeros, y se aproximó, ya lentamente al aula. Al llegar, lo primero que vio hizo que la sangre se le congelase en el momento: Draco y Pansy se besaban apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aire y sin importarles los cuchicheos de las personas de alrededor. Cuando Draco alzó la mirada una milésima de segundo, sus ojos y los de Harry conectaron, y dieron a éste último, la fuerza para salir corriendo de allí, atropellando a todo el mundo y sin importarle ya la clase, ni la mochila que había dejado caer.

Hermione, que estaba cerca de la puerta, vio los sucesos y también la cara de angustia y dolor que se le formó en la cara a Harry al ver la escena, y comenzó a atar cabos.

Draco apartó de un empujón a su acompañante, la cual se recolocó un poco el pelo y se fue a su sitio seguida del rubio.

- Entonces, era Potter¿no es cierto?

- Sí- le respondió el otro con una sonrisa cansada.- Y ahora, me odiará y me podré olvidar de él, y él de mí, para no hacerle daño.

- No lo creas- replicó la Slytherin- por su expresión dolida, esto no le será fácil de olvidar, y como te conozco, sé que para ti tampoco.

- Pero lo intentaré- afirmó el platinado.

Harry corrió a encerrarse en su habitación donde lloró durante horas hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Le parecía horrible la manera en la que había confiado en el rubio y él le había tirado, sin más. Sentía cómo había jugado con él y quiso odiarle con todas sus fuerzas como no había podido nunca, ni siquiera desde primer año, pero no pudo, la verdad es que nunca le había odiado, y nunca lo podría hacer.

A la hora de comer, se decidió a bajar para no mostrarse débil y para no levantar sospechas.

- Hey Harry¿por qué te fuiste de clase?- quiso saber Ron que despistado como era no se había dado cuenta de nada. Hermione le dio una disimulada patada al pelirrojo pero éste no se percató del por qué.

- Sólo que tenía que hablar con Remus- dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa y frotándose una vez más los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- No le pasa nada¿ves Herm?- dijo Ron a su amiga. Pero ésta no estaba para nada convencida.

Harry disimuló que comía para no recibir quejas de sus amigos, pero en el fondo intentaba calcular el momento en el que el rubio saldría para abordarle y hablar con él.

Draco, se levantó de la mesa molesto, por haber tenido que rehuir las miradas del ojiverde toda la comida, aunque estaba realmente preocupado por él, pues estaba bastante pálido y no había comido casi nada.

Al salir del Comedor, pensó una mentira rápida que el moreno se pudiese creer, aunque le doliese a él más que a nadie.

- Malfoy- oyó que le llamaba el predecible Gryffindor.

Draco se dio la vuelta con la máscara de frialdad indiferente en su cara e interrogó al otro silenciosamente.

- Yo...bueno...quería hablarte de lo de ayer.

- ¿No ves que no significó nada Potter? Sólo era una apuesta, no siento nada por ti.- Y sin más se dio media vuelta sin atreverse a encarar el rostro del joven, destrozado.

Harry, había regresado al dormitorio y se pensaba pasar allí el resto de su vida encerrado. No sentía ánimos para hablar con nadie y no creía que le entendiese por lo que cayó en una profunda depresión de la cual, sus amigos desconocían la causa aunque una lo intuía.

- Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

- No gracias, no hablo con gente de bajo...digamos de bajo rango social.

- Que distinto a tu acostumbrado sangre-sucia- le puntualizó Hermione.- Entiéndelo, a mí me da tanto asco como a ti hablarte por lo que seré breve. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo!

- ¿A Weasley? Sólo un ojo morado.

- No me refería a ése sino al otro. ¿Quién crees que le curó el ojo a Ron?

- ¿A Harr...Potter? Sólo me divertí un poco.

Hermione notó el pequeño desliz en sus palabras y llegando a la conclusión de que no llegaría a nada con ése, decidió marcharse, no sin antes advertirle al rubio. – Como te vuelvas a acercar a alguno de mis amigos lo pagarás bien caro.

- Harry, por favor acompáñanos a cenar. No has probado bocado desde ayer.

- No tengo hambre Herm. Además ya le pediré algo a un elfo doméstico, no os preocupéis por mí.

- Eso mismo dijiste ayer y no lo cumpliste- le recordó la castaña.- Ayúdame Ron.

En ese momento Ron Weasley se sentó en la cama junto a su mejor amigo para tratar de hablar sobre su "problema".

- Harry¿qué te pasa? Antes siempre nos lo contabas todo. Mira, si no quieres contárnoslo no te voy a recriminar, pero por favor ven a cenar.

- Gracias Ron- sonrió Harry agradecido de verdad. Luego se echó a llorar.- Sois los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera desear.

Los repentinos cambios de humor en Harry ya se habían hecho frecuentes esos últimos días por lo que los otros no se sorprendieron.

- Venga Harry, ven con nosotros- le empujó Ron suavemente.

- No tengo hambre, en serio- se quejó suavemente, pero pronto lo único que salió de su boca fueron gritos- ¡Ron, bájame!

- No, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor- se rió el pelirrojo con su amigo en brazos.- Aunque la verdad esto no es cosa de risa. Pesa extremadamente poco.

Un poco antes del último tramo de escaleras lo dejó en el suelo y le ayudó a levantarse.

El moreno gruñó molesto, pero, algo abatido y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo, entró en el comedor, se sirvió y comenzó a revolver su comida sin ser consciente de que, desde la mesa de Slythern, un par de irises grises le observaban con fascinación y a la par, preocupación.

Draco notaba que "su" Harry estaba sumamente pálido, tenía ojeras y estaba mucho más delgado, además de que había faltado a clases y sus amigos se veían preocupados.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor los compañeros de Harry intentaban sonsacarle el por qué de su falta.

Harry, no queriendo responder, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa sin llevarse nada a la boca, y caminaba junto con Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione y Neville cuando, cerca de la puerta, le vino un mareo.

- ¿Harry, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado uno de sus amigos.

- Sí, adelantaos un poco. Sólo tengo que esperar un minuto.

Los otros le hicieron caso y marcharon a terminar sus deberes, no sin cierta reticencia. Harry, probó a dar unos pocos pasos más y sintiéndose mejor, siguió su camino hacia la Torre, pero al comienzo de las escaleras sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y estómago, comenzó a ver borroso, las fuerzas le abandonaron, y todo se oscureció mientras caía hacia atrás.

Draco, había seguido a la tropa de Gryffindors disimuladamente y extrañado, observó cómo abandonaban a Harry, aún cuando le había dado un mareo. Por seguridad del moreno, se decidió a seguirle y cuando llegaba a la escalera vio cómo éste caía hacia atrás como un muñeco desmadejado, y con el corazón desbocado, le salvó justo a tiempo de una caída por las escaleras. Sorprendiéndose del poco peso lo transportó hasta la enfermería, sin importarle lo que decían por los pasillos, y delicadamente depositó su preciada carga en una cama para que Madame Pomfrey le examinase.

- Ya puede marcharse, gracias por todo- le echó amablemente la enfermera.

Draco se marchó aliviado a la vez que preocupado por lo ligero que le había resultado transportar al moreno, y por primera vez, pensó seriamente volver con él, pero no quería hacerle más daño, ya había causado mucho, intentando no hacérselo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado!

Fin del capitulo


	9. Chapter 9: Confidencias un plan

Espero que os guste, si alguien está siguiendo la historia.

Capítulo 9: CONFIDENCIAS/ UN PLAN

- He dicho que nada de visitas señor Weasley. Hmmm está bien señorita Granger pero sólo 5 minutos, ya debe estar a punto de despertar.

Harry oyó la voz de la señora Pomfrey desde la puerta hablando, seguramente con sus amigos, y deseó que les denegase la entrada, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

- ¿Harry?- le llamó Hermione tentativamente.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Bueno señor Potter, por fin ha despertado. ¿Qué es lo que recuerda?

- Recuerdo que después de cenar, me mareé, y luego seguí caminando pero cuando estaba por las escaleras creo que me desmayé.- Madame Pomfrey asintió con un gesto mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.

- Ha tenido suerte de que el señor Malfoy le haya traído hasta aquí.

- ¿Malfoy!- medio chilló Ron, a lo que Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Señor Weasley contrólese o tendré que echarle de aquí.

- Lo siento.

- Así está mejor. Ahora siéntense ahí mientras le administro medicinas y demás a su amigo, pronto podrán irse, - les prometió Pomfrey.

A continuación hizo beber a Harry un vaso de agua, a sorbos pequeños, para luego darle una poción de color verdoso que le aportaría las vitaminas y nutrientes de las comidas que se había saltado.

- Que sepa señor Potter, que lo que ha estado haciendo es una auténtica estupidez – le recriminó Pomfrey con dureza. Luego cambiando su cara a una más dulce, le dijo- No puedes estar sin comer, debes hablar con las personas más cercanas a ti y recuperarte.

Después de pasar unas pocas horas en la enfermería los tres amigos salieron y dos de ellos escoltaron al tercero hasta los dormitorios.

- Ron¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Harry?- le susurró la castaña.

- Yo también voy- se añadió la pelirroja.

Y Hermione, Ginny y Harry entraron en el dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor.

- Hay que buscar una solución Harry, esto no puede quedar así.

- Lo sé Herm pero no os puedo decir nada, no lo entenderíais.

- Creo que tengo una ligera idea- le corrigió la castaña.

- Yo también lo sé, Harry, Hermione me contó sus sospechas – añadió Ginny.

- ¿Sospechas sobre qué?- dijo Harry fingiendo desinterés.

- Harry, desde el juego de los Slytherin has estado muy raro. Luego noté las miraditas que te echaba Malfoy, y las devolvías- Harry en ese momento se puso rojo- Y el otro día no amaneciste en los dormitorios. Y por si fuera poco, al ver la escenita de Malfoy y la asquerosa de Parkinson noté cómo le mirabas, con dolor y como si te hubiese traicionado. Harry, quiero que me contestes sinceramente¿hay algo entre tú y Draco Malfoy?

- No. – Harry levantó la mirada chispeante de furia.- Hubo algo, es cierto, pero eso terminó el día que se lió con Parkinson. No fui más que un juguete, me usó y me tiró como si mis sentimientos no importasen para nada.

Harry se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras las otras dos chicas meditaban la manera de ayudarle.

- Harry¿tú le amas?- le preguntó preocupada Ginny.

- Sí.

La pelirroja apartó un poco a la castaña para hablar con ella a solas.

- Creo que debemos ayudarle a recuperar a Malf...a Draco.

- No sé Ginny. Le ha hecho mucho daño¿sabes? Y no permitiré que le vuelva a pasar algo.

- Lo sé. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él, si descubrimos por qué le dejó Malfoy, tal vez podamos ayudarle.

- Me parece que tengo un plan. Pero antes debo averiguar si de verdad Malfoy ama a nuestro amigo. Quédate con Harry no vaya a ser que intente hacer alguna tontería.

Hermione fue a la biblioteca buscando al Slytherin, pero allí no estaba. Pensando en dónde podría estar se topó contra alguien y cayeron ambas al suelo.

- Mira por donde vas Granger.

- Piérdete Parkinson.- la castaña seguía su camino cuando una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y volviendo sobre sus pasos llamó a la rubia Slytherin.- Oye Parkinson, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar con una sangre sucia como tú?

- El hecho de que el asunto incumbe tanto a mi mejor amigo como al tuyo- respondió la otra tragándose la respuesta al insulto.

Pansy se lo pensó un momento, y luego indicó a la otra que la siguiese hasta llegar a un saloncito aparentemente abandonado pero que al entrar ambas pareció recobrar vida, la chimenea se encendió, el polvo se limpió...

- Bienvenida a la sede de Amores en Apuros de Hogwarts, la AAH. La he fundado yo, pensaba llamarla la GSHR: Grita Si anHelas un Romance. Pensaba ofrecer el que entrases, sólo hay dos Gryffindors: Parvati y Lavender.

- Es fantástico, gracias.

- Bien¿qué querías contarme?

- Bueno, hemos descubierto que pasó "algo" entre Draco y Harry, y tú tienes que ver en su ruptura. Harry está muy deprimido y queremos arreglarlo.

- Yo también. Nunca había visto a Draco tan antipático con los de su misma casa. Me pidió que le ayudase a alejar a Harry de él para no hacerle daño, aunque creo que haya hecho daño a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Entonces él ama a Harry?

- Por supuesto. ¿Creías que no teníamos sentimientos?

- Algo así- murmuró Hermione avergonzada.

- ...

- ...

- ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Pensábamos (Ginny y yo), algo sobre darle celos.

- Buena idea. Ese plan funciona en muchas ocasiones, además de que Draco es celoso por naturaleza, muy celoso y muy posesivo. ¿Con quien pensabais darle celos?

- Supongo que con Ginny. Es la única que tenemos a mano y yo tengo novio.

- ¿En serio¿Quien es?

- Krum.

- Ya. ¿Y Ronald?

- Se ha pasado al otro bando. Estuvo un tiempo tras Harry, pero como éste le dio calabazas, ahora no sé quien le gusta. ¿Hablamos ya sobre el plan o que?

- A si, se me habia olvidado. Me parece que Ginny no es buena candidata. Es muy cohibida, y además su pelo no pega con el color de los ojos de Harry.

- ?

- Bueno, si es la única a mano valdrá. Pero espero que lo haga bien, por si acaso yo le daré las instrucciones a seguir.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y los alumnos entre tercero y séptimo podían acudir a Hogsmeade. Ginny fue a despertar a Harry y Ron y bajaron, junto con Hermione, a desayunar.

Harry se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin algo incómodo, pues sentía que alguien le miraba fijamente. Sabiendo quién podía ser y sintiéndose incómodo volteó hacia su derecha para decirle a Ginny que les esperaba fuera cuando ésta, lentamente, se le acercó y le empezó a lamer el cuello. Su primer impulso fue empujarla pero luego recordó el plan que las otras locas le habían comentado, y se dejó hacer un tanto ruborizado.

Ginny le mordió el cuello con un poco más de fuerza de la que habitualmente se hace por lo que gritó, consiguiendo, muy a su pesar, atraer la atención de los de alrededor. Más colorado que antes empujó suavemente a Ginny, quien reía por lo bajo, y se hundió en el asiento.

Al terminar el desayuno, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Hermione y Ginny delante y un extrañado Ron, con Harry, tras ellas. De pronto, y sin saber de donde, apareció ante ellos Draco Malfoy y empujó fuertemente a Ginny haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Qué mosca te ha picado Malfoy!- le gritó

- Pero si es la hermana de la comadreja, te había confundido con una zanahoria gigante.

- Déjale en paz Malfoy, bastante tienes con fijarte a tí mismo- le respondió Harry cortando con la mirada a Ron y ayudando a levantarse a su amiga.

Los ojos grises de Draco parecieron oscurecerse mientras miraba a Harry.

- Por supesto que "san Potter" no podía dejar de hacérse el héroe- lo que arrancó risitas idiotas de Crabble y Goyle.

- No me hago el héroe- enrojeció, muy a su pesar Harry- solo intento defender a mi... a mi novia de hurones como tú.

- No sabía que el mal gusto era contagioso, Potter.- Draco les dirigió una mirada de asco y se alejó junto con sus guardaespaldas.- Vamos a buscar a Blaise y Pansy.

Los Gryffindor caminaron en silencio tras el encuentro con el Slytherin, Ron rabiando y Harry triste. Poco antes de llegar a la verja de salida se les acercó Pansy.

- Bien hecho chicos, nuestro plan funciona.

- No es verdad, me odia- se quejó Harry.

- No, sólo está celoso. Y ahora falta la segunda parte del plan, ir a las Tres Escobas sobre el mediodía. Chao- la pizpireta Slytherin se alejó a paso ligero al encuentro de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ha significado todo eso!- se alteró Ron completamente.

- Ron, cálmate- le decía Hermione, pero el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí completamente y gritaba y se quejaba de que hacían negocios con los sucios Slytherins y no le avisaban para burlarse de ellos.- Harry, haz algo.

Harry en vez de pensar actuó, dándole un morreo a Ron que le hizo ver las estrellas y le dejó completamente mudo por un buen rato.

Las otras se habían quedado también mudas por la impresión, y miraban fijamente al moreno que se ruborizó.

- Es lo único que se me ocurrió, lo calmó¿no? Dejar de mirarme así.

Ya en Hogsmeade los cuatro fueron de tiendas, a Zonko donde compraron bombas fétidas, y petardos, a Honeydukes donde compraron golosinas, grageas... allí encontraron a Dumbledore comprando sus caramelos de limón importados desde España. Haermione quiso ir a una librería a proveerse de plumas y tinta y luego fueron a las Tres Escobas.

- Ron¿por qué no nos vamos nosotros a mirar una cosa a la tienda de Quidditch?

Ron que hasta el momento había estado anonado se despertó y comenzó a tirar de Hermione.

- Vamos chicos.

- Nosotros vamos luego- le indicó Ginny. Y ella y Harry fueron hasta la zona de las mesas.

- ¿Sigues segura de ésto?- le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaban en una mesa vacía.

- Completamente.

Pansy, tras haberse despedido de Blaise, Goyle y Crabble, coniguó convencer a Draco de acompañarla a las Tres Escobas.

- Tengo que hablar de una cosa importantísima con una chica.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver allí?

- Me debes un favor. No quiero ir sola.

Cuando llegarn al bar(?) Pansy le indicó que la siguiese hasta llegar a una mesa ocupada por dos personas.

- Buenas tardes, Weasley, Potter, lamento el retraso- en ese momento, al oír las palabras de Pansy, el rubio levantó la mirada encontrándose al chico de sus sueños, el pelinegro de ojos verdes le miró a su vez haciendo que conectasen sus miradas hasta que, turbado, bajó la mirada.

- ¿Habeis pedido ya?

- Esperábamos tu llegada- respondió Ginny a la rubia mientras ésta y su acompañante se sentaban, el otro sin poder creer su suerte al volver a tener enfrente a Harry.

- Harry, chico ¡felicidades!- se le acercó Seamus.- Creo que tienes como novia a la chica más guapa de Gryffindor. Lástima, porque estás para comerte.

- Ehhh, gracias, supongo- respondió turbado Harry. Luego se levantó de la mesa- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Frente al espejo, miró su reflejo y acto seguido se mojó la cara con el agua del grifo. Mientras se secaba con la toalla alguien entró, pero Harry ni siquiera se giró. El chico se acercó por su espalda y rodeó con sus brazos la fina cintura del moreno. Dejó caer la toalla cuando unos conocidos labios se acercaron a su nuca y le besaron lentamente haciéndole gemir.

Una leve chispa de advertencia se iluminó en su cabeza pero Draco había encontrado su punto débil en el cuello y lo explotaba a placer. Cuando el rubio le besó, respondió abriendo su boca para permitir a la otra lengua explorarla. Pero otra alarma más fuerte que la anterior, hizo que recuperase la conciencia de los hechos y con un esfuerzo apartó al otro chico, más fuerte que él, lejos.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?

-¿No lo ves Harry? Pienso retomar lo nuestro.

- No hasta que te pueda perdonar. No hasta que se me cure el daño que has causado, y te lo advierto Malfoy, puede tardar bastante.

Pero cuando el moreno se dirigía a la puerta, el otro jóven le cogió del brazo.

- Harry, escúchame.- el moreno se giró con la mirada fría y aparentemente tranquilo aunque furioso.

- No vuelvas a tocarme- siseó haciendo que al rubio se le erizase la piel, y le soltó con algo de miedo.

Harry salió corriendo del local y se dirigió a Hogwarts sin hacer caso a las llamadas de sus amigos que le siguieron fuera pero no pudieron alcanzarle, porque la rabia le dio más velocidad de la habitual.

Fin del capitulo


	10. Chapter 10: Ignorando

Hola! Aki llego cn un nuevo capitulo. Ya ta cerca el final(creo) a disfrutar.

Capítulo 10: IGNORANDO

Harry pasó el resto de la semana ignorando a Draco lo mejor que podía, procuraba no cruzarse con él, en las clases se sentaba al otro extremo de la clase, y seguía fingiendo un noviazgo con Ginny.

El rubio, por su parte, se moría de celos al verle con "esa Weasley" siempre cogidos de la mano, hablando, riendo y cuando estaba cerca le daba la sensación de que la hermana de la comadreja se giraba a propósito a mirarle y con un gesto de posesividad abrazaba a Harry a lo que el otro respondía con una ligera sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de por qué lo hacía.

A la semana siguiente entraron los tres amigos a clase de pociones y se sentaron al final de la clase, Harry con Hermione y Ron se tuvo que conformar con Neville.

Minutos después entró el profesor por lo que se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la clase.

- Buenos días señores. Hoy realizaremos una laboriosa poción por lo que juntaré a cada Gryffindor con un Slytherin ya que son obviamente mejores. Luego formaran grupos de dos parejas. Comencemos:

Pansy Parkinson & Vincent Crabble

Hermione Granger Ron Weasley

Los dos amigos sonrieron, por lo menos ellos dos estaban en el mismo equipo.

Millicent Bulstrode & Gregory Goyle

Parvati Patil Seamus Finnigan

Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini

Dean Thomas Harry Potter

La larga lista continuó y Draco estaba un poco mosqueado con su profesor favorito por no ponerle a Harry como compañero, pero por lo menos lo tendría en su equipo.

- Les daré el resto de la hora libre para que vayan haciendo el ensayo sobre la poción "Mutis Muntatis" que comenzaremos a hacer mañana. Espero que para mañana, me entreguen un pergamino de cómo mínimo 50 centímetros sobre sus propiedades, consecuencias y que se lo sepan porque voy a preguntar al azar- Harry tenía una ligera idea de ese "azar"- Pueden irse.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de que el profesor les dejara libre el resto de la hora para comenzar el trabajo, pero lo que no sabían era el motivo.

- Os juro que cuando estaba dictando la lista se llevó una mano al brazo- les susurró Harry a sus amigos mientras salían.- Justamente al brazo izquierdo donde tiene la marca.

- Ya, pero es muy extraño que Vol-Voldemort le llame cuando está en clase.- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a gesto de Ron.

- ¿Qué dices Blaise, hacemos ahora el trabajo?- decía un rubio arrastrando las palabras.

- Como quieras. Hey Thomas, Potter ¿os parece bien?

Los dos gryffindor se encogieron de hombros y despidiéndose de sus amigos siguieron a sus compañeros de equipo a la biblioteca donde ya se iban formando otros grupos de trabajo.

- Bien, lo primero es buscar información,-dijo Draco- Potter y Thomas ir vosotros.

Los dos Gryffindors Sabiendo que discutirían en vano, se encaminaron a la sección de la biblioteca de Pociones Impeditivas cogieron un par de libros y volvieron a la mesa (Harry se sentó frente a Dean y al lado de Blaise)

Llevaban un rato trabajando en silencio cuando Harry sintió, con sobresalto, una mano sobre su pierna. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Blaise Zabini mirándole fijamente mientras se relamía el labio inferior. Miró alrededor, nadie parecía haberlo notado. Un poco angustiado, movió su silla hacia el laod contrario y se intentó evadir nuevamente en la lectura. Pero el otro no tenía la misma idea e inclinándose hacia él, le comenzó a lamer la oreja. Harry se levantó de un salto suavemente ruborizado, murmuró que tenía que coger otro libro y desapareció tras una estantería.

Blaise hizo un amago de levantarse para seguir importunando al joven pero con un rápido movimiento, Draco le empujó contra la silla dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

A los pocos minutos, apareció un Harry ya más calmado pero todavía levemente ruborizado.

- Ya hemos terminado por hoy- informó Draco- Mañana, si os parece nos vemos sobre las cinco.

Salieron, de la biblioteca y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Harry y Dean iban tranquilamente hablando cuando Zabini agarró al primero del brazo pero lo soltó rápidamente al ser golpeado por un furioso Draco. Todos los estudiantes que rondaban por el vestíbulo formaron un círculo alrededor.

- ¡Pero a ti que te pasa?- gritó Blaise desde el suelo.

- ¿Que qué me pasa! Intentas tirarte a Potter y todavía lo preguntas.

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y varios de ellos se giraron hacia Harry quien intentaba pasar desapercibido.

- Tendrás que reconocer que Potter está muy bueno. Por si no lo habías notado medio colegio ya está tras él, y si fuese menos tímido ya tendría al otro medio también- dijo Blaise ganándose un puñetazo en la nariz.

- Él no es ninguna furcia y no me da la gana que hables así.

- No es nada tuyo, Draco. Ah, no ser... claro, cómo no lo habré visto antes, estás absolutamente celoso.

- No es verdad, estás desvariando- se intentaba defender de la verdad Draco.

- Claro que tengo razón. Las miradas que le hechas, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, la furia contra la Weasley...- Blaise fue cortado abruptamente cuando Draco se le echó encima nuevamente descargando toda su furia contra él.

- ¡Alto, alto!- gritó McGonagall apareciendo desde el comedor junto con el prefecto que le había avisado.- ¡Impedimenta¡Accio varitas!- Ambos jóvenes fueron separados y sus varitas volaron hasta la jefa de la casa rival.- ¿Qué o quién fue el causante de todo esto?

- Potter- masculló Blaise entre la sangre que brotaba de su nariz

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada- gimió Harry pero se cortó al ver la mirada envenenada de su profesora.

- Los tres al despacho del director.

El trío de chicos siguieron a la subdirectora abriéndose paso entre los curiosos que les rodeaban. Se pararon ante la gárgola que conducía al despacho del Director a la espera de que McGonagall se acordase de la nueva contraseña Helado de pelo , subieron las escaleras y su profesora picó a la puerta.

- Esperen aquí un momento-les indicó. Pasó ella sola a hablar con el director y a los pocos instantes les mandó pasar a ellos.

Fin del capitulo


	11. Chapter 11: Problemas del corazón

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y no tengo intencion de robar los personajes ni na

Pareja: harry/draco

Aki tenemos un nuevo capitulo. espero que les guste

Capítulo 11: PROBLEMAS DEL CORAZÓN

Dumbledore les esperaba sentado tras su mesa, con aire conciliador.

- Explicadme lo ocurrido por favor- les pidió con voz suave.

Draco y Blaise intentaron contarle su versión de los hechos, pero como lo hablaron todo a la vez no se les entendió nada.

- Por favor calmaos- Dumbledore era el más tranquilo de la sala.- Harry, tú no has dicho nada¿a qué se debe?

- Profesor Dumbledore, yo no tuve... yo...

- ¿Sí?

- Yo soy tan culpable como ellos y no sé como decir cuánto lo siento.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta¿Harry iba a autoinculparse para que el castigo no fuese tan duro para ellos?

- Minerva, será mejor que traiga a los amigos de Harry, y los de éstos dos jóvenes, para que ayuden a la versión de los hechos.

Mientras esperaban, Dumbledore le ofreció caramelos de limón a los tres chicos, que quedaron un tanto desconcertados y los rechazaron.

Poco después McGonagall regresó, trayendo consigo a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Crabble, Goyle y Pansy. Todos tomaron asiento un poco extrañados pues la profesora no les había dicho el motivo de su visita al despacho del director.

- Muchachos, estamos aquí reunidos para aclarar la pelea entre estos dos amigos, en la que se ha visto involucrado una persona de otra casa.- Nadie se aclaraba con las palabras de Dumbledore.- Podéis hablar entre vosotros- les indicó.

Draco, Blaise y Harry se acercaron a las personas que estaban sentadas en el sofá e indicaron a Crabble, Goyle y Ron que se fueran.

Ron se fue muy mosqueado al verse fuera nuevamente pero antes de irse gritó a Harry:

- Luego me lo compensarás¿verdad?- Harry se puso muy colorado y Draco le miró sospechosamente.

- Harry relátanos los hechos- le pidió Pansy a Harry. Los otros dos Slytherins le miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero los otros no les hicieron caso.

- Bien, estábamos en la biblioteca cuando Zabini se me insinuó to-tocándome la pierna y me lamió la oreja.

- ¡Si serás...!- gritó Draco intentando tirarse encima de Blaise nuevamente, pero Harry se puso en medio.- Pensé que le habías provocado, pero ¡cómo se te ocurre tocarle! Harry apártate, tipos como él no merecen la pena.

- Draco tranquilízate, la violencia no nos llevará a nada.

El director y la subdirectora miraban el intercambio con absoluta sorpresa, pero no pensaban intervenir, dejarían que aprendiesen de sus errores y luego les castigarían por la pelea.

- Harry continúa- le pidió Hermione.

- Bien, luego de salir de la biblioteca me agarró del brazo y Draco se le lanzó hecho una furia, y comenzaron a pelearse.

- Más le habría hecho si hubiese sabido que no era la primera vez en el día que te tocaba- masculló Draco.

- ¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Pansy- Dos chicos peleando por ti.

- ¿Y eso a qué nos conduce?- se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

- ¡A que el idiota de Zabini metió a Harry en todo esto!

- Tú a callar Malfoy.

- No me da la gana Zabini

Al final, decidieron que Ginny hablaría también con los adultos por haber sido el objeto de los celos de Draco.

- Entonces¿no estáis saliendo?- preguntó Draco emocionado y un poco enojado.

- Eso no te da el camino libre tan fácilmente- dijo Harry con voz fría.- Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.

Cuando se decidieron a acercarse a la mesa del director éste les abordó emocionado:

- Chicos¿ya tenéis una versión?

- Un momento- le apartó McGonagall.- No sabemos si nos dirán toda la verdad.

- Cierto, tal vez tendríamos que darles Veritaserum a todos.

- ¡Pero no tenemos tanta cantidad! Si son 4 personas, a dos gotas por cabeza...- mientras McGonagall hacía sus complicados cálculos a Dumbledore se le ocurrió otra idea.

- ¿Por qué no les hacemos el encantamiento "Internium verit"?

- Pero Albus, es muy peligroso, podría salir mal.

- Sólo confía en mí. Si se hace entre dos personas es menos peligroso.

- Y si se hace entre cuatro ya no hay ningún problema- opinó Hermione que se había ido acercando junto con Pansy.

- ¿Saben hacer un hechizo tan complicado?

- Por supuesto que sí- declaró Pansy indignada.- Somos las alumnas más aventajadas.

Las otras cuatro personas de la habitación miraban con expectación creciente y un poco de desconfianza.

- El hechizo que les mandaremos tiene la cualidad de funcionar como el Veritaserum pero sólo oiremos sus palabras, las personas que lanzamos el hechizo. Nunca entre ustedes.

- Pues yo no sé si fiarme de esas dos- murmuró Draco ganándose miradas asesinas de las nombradas.

- Tranquilo, este hechizo lleva incluido uno de confidencialidad, excepto claro está para acusados de crímenes. Además sólo se referirán a la parte concreta que necesitamos. ¿Listos?

- "Internium Verit". Cuatro rayos de color blanco perla salieron de las varitas y rodearon a los alumnos.

Draco Malfoy

Amo a Harry Potter. Éste sentimiento nació en nuestro primer encuentro, en la tienda de túnicas. No sabía su nombre ni su procedencia pero lo vi tan maravillado, tan hermoso que comenzó a obsesionarme. Pero ante su rechazo en el tren decidí, inconscientemente, ocultar el sentimiento y fingir siempre odio para olvidarme de él como intentaba hacer ahora.

El año pasado, procuraba estar siempre sólo y yo aprovechaba para observarlo con calma y así aclarar mis sentimientos.

Cuando Severus le dio a tomar la poción errónea, la mayoría de la gente quería impresionarle, gustarle, pero yo formaba parte de la otra mayoría, la que siempre había pensado así. Dos días más tarde se escabulló a la Casa de los Gritos y cogiendo la capa invisible de mi padre le seguí.

Hace unas semanas le tomé con amor, y luego le abandoné miserablemente por miedo a hacerle daño, por miedo a fallarle, pero no conseguí superar mi amor por él, y lo peor, le hice más desgraciado...

Harry Potter

Todo comenzó durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Los Slytherin inventaron una especie de juego y una de las pruebas era besarme con Malfoy. En ése beso surgieron sentimientos que yo no creía tener. Ya no pude pensar en él como Malfoy, ahora simplemente es Draco.

Él me hizo el amor, fue algo dulce, maravilloso, yo estaba tan ilusionado... pero me abandonó cruelmente, y las chicas idearon un plan para darle celos y así reconquistarle.

Ginny Weasley

A los diez años me gustaba Harry, pero en realidad sólo porque era famoso. A los catorce me hice novia de Michael Conner y luego de Dean Thomas, pero el sentimiento hacia Harry no desapareció sino que, al ir conociéndole se transformó en amor verdadero.

Me propuse como cebo para darle celos a Malfoy porque quería ver feliz a Harry, pero también con la intención de que se fijase en mí, dejase de verme como a una amiga y fuésemos algo más.

Blaise Zabini

Mi padre no es mortífago, pero conoce al padre de Draco y de pequeños nos hicimos amigos. Al principio me gustaba, era tan distinto a todos los demás, pero eso me desconcertaba¡era un chico! Pero arreglé mis sentimientos y supe que aunque me gustan los chicos sólo siento amistad y admiración por ese en concreto.

El otro día noté cómo miraba a Potter y yo mismo comencé a verlo con otros ojos. Así que hoy, en la biblioteca quería divertirme un poco con alguien tan inocente pero Draco se puso especialmente celoso y una vez abajo cuando agarré por el brazo al moreno me atacó, supongo que guardando rencor de la relación con Weasley. Y yo me defendí.

- Bien Minerva¿cuál es tu opinión?

- Opino que los problemas de estos chicos son del corazón, de los sentimientos, y tenemos que dejar que los solucionen solos.

- ¿Pero la pelea?- preguntó Hermione.

- Eso es otra cosa señorita Granger. Finite incantatem. Ahora, señores Malfoy, Zabini y Potter, están ustedes castigados.

- Espere profesora.

- ¿Si señor Malfoy?

- Potter no tuvo nada que ver. Sólo fue el motivo de la discusión.

McGonagall buscó la afirmación de Blaise Zabini quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Está bien, a ustedes dos les espero esta tarde a las seis en punto en mi despacho. Y si trabajan bien mañana no tendrán necesidad de acudir.

Draco salía con el brazo derecho dolorido de copiar cientos de veces, "debo controlar mi ira" mientras maldecía a Zabini que sólo tenía que ayudarle a corregir exámenes, y por tanto había salido antes.

- Malfoy- le llamó una voz conocida.

Draco se giró elegantemente y se acercó al chico que le llamaba.

-¿Si?

- A...esto, gracias por haberme librado del castigo Draco- Harry le sonrió, le besó fugazmente en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo, completamente ruborizado.

Fin del capitulo


	12. Chapter 12: Baile de reconciliación

  
Penultimo capitulo. Muxas gracias por estar ahi y espero q leais mi proximo fic, q sera la secuela d este, con mpreg. bs

Capítulo 12: BAILE DE RECONCILIACIÓN

El Slytherin quedó en estado de shock un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía de ser la hora de la cena pues había salido del despacho poco antes.

Se encaminó al Gran Comedor con paso rápido para ver si así podía hablar con el moreno sin levantar sospechas, pero lo tendría un poco difícil si ya estaban sus amigos.

- Drake, ven por aquí- le llamó Pansy. Y Draco, tras dar un vistazo de resignación a la mesa de los leones se sentó en su mesa de una manera en la que pudiese ver a su Gryffindor, el cual estaba dándoles la espalda.

- Alumnos, hoy tengo que darles una noticia que sé que agradará a muchos de ustedes- comenzó Dumbledore- El profesorado y yo, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de Semana Santa y el cancelamiento del baile de Navidad, por causas ajenas a este colegio, hemos decidido dar un baile para todos vosotros, por supuesto que será un baile estrictamente controlado con respecto al alcohol.- Hizo una pausa en la que se oyeron gruñidos de disconformidad.- El baile se celebrará este sábado por lo que les daremos permiso para ir a Hogsmeade cualquier día de la semana, siempre que no tengan clase y sea en grupos de un mínimo de diez personas. Ahora¡a comer!

Todos dejaron de prestarle atención al director para hablar entre ellos del baile. Harry oía hastiado a Parvati y Lavender quejarse del poco tiempo que tendrían para comprar todos los productos de belleza, túnicas de gala nuevas, maquillaje...

- Harry compañero¿vendrás a Hogsmeade?

- Por supuesto Ron. Me apetece comprarme una túnica nueva. Quiero estar espectacular- esto último se le escapó pues no tenía intención de decirlo.

- Harry, tú no tienes falta de nada para estarlo- replicó Seamus- si quieres vamos a la habitación y me lo demuestras.

Harry enrojeció ante ese comentario. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre de Seamus decirle esa clase de cosas.

Al terminar la cena, el Slytherin interceptó al trío de oro al borde de la escalera.

- Potter¿podríamos hablar?

- No vayas Harry, él es un mortífago- chilló Ron.

Hermione puso cara de desesperación y subió hacia la torre tirando tras de sí a su amigo.

- ¿Podríamos ir a un sitio más privado?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza levemente y siguió al otro hasta un pasillo desierto del primer piso.

- ¿De qué querías...?- las palabras le fueron arrebatadas de la boca por un tierno beso.- ¡Draco!- reclamó en cuanto se hubieron separado.- ¿Qué haces!

- Me debías un favor¿no?- sonrió el otro y juntó de nuevo sus labios.- No creerás que hago favores sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Eso no sería muy Slytherin- sonrió Harry.- Pero te estás acostumbrando demasiado a robarme besos.

- Harry¿querrías venir al baile conmigo?

El otro se quedó un momento desconcertado, cavilando su respuesta.

- Si le digo que sí pensará que ya tiene medio camino hecho y que soy muy fácil de reconquistar. Pues se equivoca. Pero es difícil resistirse a ese cuerpo, esos ojos... Vamos céntrate Harry. Le diré que ya tengo pareja¿pero quien? Si le digo Ginny... el sabe que todo fue un engaño. Seamus me intentará meter mano todo el tiempo...

- Harry- el otro estaba ajeno al monólogo mental del moreno y el verlo tanto tiempo callado le extrañó.

- Lo siento Draco pero ya tengo pareja.

- Vamos Harry, acaban de decírnoslo. No pudieron pedírtelo tan rápido¿no?

- Pues sí, lo siento. Además, piensa en que la gente se extrañaría muchísimo en ver a "los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts" bailando juntos.

- Podríamos fingir que es otra competición- sugirió el platinado tentativamente.

- Lo siento- repitió Harry.

- Por lo menos dime con quién vas- le preguntó Draco cuando ya se iba.

- Con Ronald... con Ronald Weasley- le gritó por encima del hombro.

- Ron tienes que hacerme un favor- pidió Harry nada más entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cogió al pelirrojo por un brazo y lo arrastró al dormitorio.

- ¿Hoy que tengo complejo de saco!- se enfadó en broma.

- Por favor tienes que venir conmigo al baile.

- ¿Es eso una proposición de cita?

- Sabes que no, Ron.

- Ya pero...no sé si a mi nov...a "alguien" le importará.

-¿Tienes novio¿Quién es?- le importunó Harry.

- No tengo novio- se enfadó Ron- ¡y tú no me invitas al baile porque te invito yo!

- Wow, que machote- se mofó Harry de su amigo.

Ron se hinchó de orgullo hasta que se dio cuenta del tono que había utilizado el otro...

- Chicos, quedamos el miércoles por la tarde par hacer las compras- entró a avisarles Dean Thomas cuando vio la guerra de almohadas que se había formado entre los dos amigos- Me apunto!

Seamus y Neville vinieron poco después al oír las risas que salían del dormitorio y también se apuntaron a la batalla, aunque el pobre Neville recibió más que dio.

- ¡Orden!- todos miraron hacia la puerta desde donde les miraba una indignada Hermione.- Ron, siendo Prefecto tendrías que haber detenido la pelea.

- Pero si estábamos de broma- se quejó el pelirrojo emergiendo de debajo de un montón de almohadas totalmente despeinado.

- Je, je, je, menudos pelos que tienes- se rió Seamus, por lo que recibió otro cojinazo del pelirrojo.-

- ¡Ahora, todos a dormir!

- Mndona- susurró Ron en cuanto la chica ya no le podía oír.

El miércoles por la tarde Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, y Luna, salieron a Hogsmeade. Una vez allí quedaron en un sitio y rápidamente se deshcieron en grupos más pequeños. Hermione, para extrañeza de todos, se fue con Lavender y Parvati.

- Bueno Harry¿Adónde vamos?- le preguntó Ron. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville eran el otro grupo.

- ¿Dónde hay una tienda lo suficientemente grande para que un gay, dos bisexuales y dos heteros encuentren lo necesario para un baile?- respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

- Callejón Midi.(medianoche)

- ¿Perdón?- todos se giraron hacia el extraño mago.

- He oído por casualidad sus problemas y la solución es el callejón Midi. Allí hay una nueva tienda de ropa y complementos para ocasiones especiales. Creo que sus amigas estarán allí también.

- Gra-gracias.

Todos fueron al callejón que estaba decorado de manera francesa, con nombres en francés en todas las tiendas.

- Yo entraré en la Boutique d'Anastasia- informó Seamus.

- Yo iré al supermarché- dijo Neville.

Y así se fueron separando, uno a uno, y Harry respiró aliviado al verse solo y poder pararse a comprar todo para su plan.

Entró en boutiques, tiendas de ropa, tiendas de complementos... A las ocho se juntaron los diez en la plaza y se encaminaron juntos de regreso a Hogwarts.

- Vaya Harry cuantas bolsas- se sorprendió Hermione pero Harry no se dio por aludido y continuó caminando junto con Ron y Neville.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta ya era el día "B"de baile, como lo había llamado Seamus de broma. Harry parecía nervioso y no hacía más que mirar el reloj continuamente. Unas tres horas antes del baile se retiró a arreglarse.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- se sorprendió Ron.- Nunca fue así de presumido...

- C'est l'amour- dijo Hermione simplemente, pero Ron como nunca había dado francés quedó con cara de "esta ta loca."

Un rubio platinado estaba sentado en la zona de mesas con su acompañante y amigo Blaise, mirando impaciente a ver si encontraba a su Gryffindor, cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Casi todos giraron curiosos, pues la mayoría de la gente estaba ya allí, y lo que vieron sus ojos fue como una aparición: un joven moreno no muy alto, delgado, de piel blanca y refulgentes ojos verdes (sin gafas), vestido con una túnica verde esmeralda que no hacía otra cosa que destacar su mirada. La túnica parecía cara, hecha de seda con rebordes plateados en los puños y cuello, y debajo se notaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa. Los comensales se quedaron sin palabras y sobretodo un rubio de ojos grises que lo único que atinó a pensar era que querría estar al lado de ese ángel por siempre y protegerlo de todas las maldades del mundo para guardar esa inocencia que lo hacía, si cabe, todavía más bello.

El pelirrojo que acompañaba a la aparición parecía no percatarse de nada y cogiendo al moreno por la cintura se aproximó a la mesa de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Sabrá que Draco es de quien le hablaba? -se preguntaba Harry desesperado pero sin dejarlo exteriorizar.

El pelirrojo apartó una silla para que su pareja se sentase y luego él se sentó a su lado y frente a Zabini: - Blaise¿podríamos hablar?

- No hay nada que hablar,-dijo Blaise con voz fría,- todo quedó resuelto cuando me dijiste que venías con "eso"- terminó señalando vagamente a Harry con desdén.

Harry se sintió ofendido pero no pronunció palabra, bastante nervioso estaba ya con tener a Draco enfrente como para armar una bronca por una tontería.

- Por favor, ven a bailar conmigo- suplicó Ron.- ¿No te importa verdad Harry?- el moreno negó con la cabeza.- Entonces vamos.

- Hey, y yo qué Weasley, se supone que tendrías que pedirme a mí permiso que para eso soy su acompañante.

- Piérdete Malfoy- respondió el otro.- Harry mantente alejado de ése.

Y sin más marchó con el Slytherin dejando atrás a un ojigris enfadado y a un ojiverde incómodo.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar...-empezó a decir el rubio.

- Harry, Draco que bueno que estáis aquí- les interrumpió Pansy quien llegaba con Hermione.

- ¿Vo-vosotras estáis juntas?- preguntó Harry claramente traumatizado.

- No, tonto- respondió la Slytherin divertida- nuestras parejas están donde las bebidas- aclaró señalando a dos alumnos desconocidos para Harry.

- ¿De qué curso son?

- Son de primero...-respondió Pansy.

- ¿Estás loca!-saltó su compañero de casa.- Si son mayores que nosotros.

- Es que no me dejaste terminar... son de primero de carrera.

- Los conocimos el otro día en Hogsmeade y los colamos por la Casa de los Gritos, pero no se lo digais a nadie- les dijo Hermione confidencialmente.

En ese momento se acercaron ambos, uno de pelo castaño y otro moreno que parecieron claramente interesados en Harry en cuanto les saludaron.

- ¿Nos permitís?- dijo Draco bruscamente harto de que mirasen a Harry lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el moreno apurado.

- Demostrarles que eres mío.

- Así que ahora soy un objeto¿no?- dijo el otro disimulando enfadarse.

- No m refería a eso, quiero decir que no quiero que estés con nadie más y que...¿podemos salir a hablar en otro lugar?

Los némesis más atractivos de todo Hogwarts abandonaron juntos el salón para sorpresa de los pocos que les vieron, y salieron al jardín. Caminaron hacia cerca del lago donde crecían las flores más bellas que hubiesen visto en la vida.

- Harry, yo quería decirte que eres lo más importante para mí. Y ya sé que no soy muy dado a revelar mis sentimientos pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y volvería a repetir lo que hice sólo por protegerte y tenerte otra vez a mi lado, por que si ti no sé que habría hecho con mi vida, seguramente sería un Mortífago al terminar Hogwarts. Bueno yo quería pedirte,- se puso de rodillas mientras Harry estaba cada vez más atónito,- ¿quieres ser mi novio?- terminó mostrando un anillo de plata con una delicada figura tallada.

El moreno no supo que decir en ese momento, eso no se lo habría imaginado ni en sueños o mejor dicho se sentía como en un sueño.

- Draco- musitó antes de ponerse a la altura del otro y besarle tiernamente.

- ¿Eso es?

- Sí, por supuesto que sí. Siempre seré tu novio... o hasta que te canses de mí.

- Vamos Potter eso no va a pasar nunca- dijo el otro en tono jovial.

- Eso que me has dicho, era todo tan bonito...

- Pues no te acostumbres, amor, no soy muy dado a sentimentalismos- respondió el otro, y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso.- Te amo.

- Llevémoslo en secreto¿ok?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la espalda del que tenía a un lado. Caminaron en silencio por un rato más hasta llegar cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

- Harry¿crees que es buena idea...?

- Shh, tú solo déjate llevar- le calló el moreno echándole los brazos al cuello y dejándole pequeños besos, alternados con mordiscos.

- Mmm, Harry- gimió su novio acostándole sobre el césped.

- Draco, he esperado tanto por volver a tenerte, por ser tuyo de nuevo...

Los gemidos, y roces se juntaron con los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Fin del capitulo. Nos vemos en el prologo.


	13. Chapter 13:Confesionesy malos entendimie

Autora: cristalevans

Disclaimer: Todo y cuando digo todo ya sabeis el que, es de J.K:Rowling

Advertencias: hay un pokito de violencia, pero no os asusteis, todo se soluciona (mas o menos)

Parejas: Harry/draco; ron/blaise

pos al final no era el epilogo, pero eso si el proximo lo sera seguro (sq sino me quedaba mu largo) Muxisimas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan y ayudan a deguir escribiendo. gracias a Riku Lupin por sus reviews y por lo del epílogo y prólogo, jeje, lo sabía lo que pasa esq se me fue la olla :p, también a inocent muggle, mariana8, narag malfoy black, anael-sumi, norixblack, vialinda potter, alexiariddle, tom o'neill riddle... en fin a todos los que m escribn y tods los q leen bajo el anonimato, jeje, yo tb lo ago o sea q si no mandais comntarios, trankis.

A disfrutar!

Capítulo 13: CONFESIONES Y MALOS ENTENDIMIENTOS

- Harry¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Sí Hermione?

- Digo que dónde estabas anoche.

- Anoche...

- Sí, después del baile. No te encontrábamos- interrumpió Ron.

- Anoche repitiendo lo de días atrás. La segunda noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Anoche volví a ser de Draco. Anoche, salí a pasear yo sólo.

- ¿Y por eso tienes esas marcas del cuello?- se había sumado Seamus a la conversación en la mesa del comedor.

- No me había fijado- repuso Ron extrañado.- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

- Porque son de profesional- dijo una voz por detrás, conocida para el moreno pero no para el resto.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- se giraron sorprendidos pero no había nadie. Por supuesto el rubio estaba ya sentado a la mesa felicitándose de su agilidad.

- Fuese quien fuese ha reconocido que soy un profesional- dijo Seamus con orgullo, a lo que todos le miraron extrañados.- Sólo un profesional puede reconocer el trabajo de otro. Y si me dejas Harry, te podría dar mi muestra y las comparas tranquilamente.

- ¡No!- gritó Harry colorado y tapándose el fino cuello con las manos.

- Vamos, vamos era broma...¿o no?

- Harry¿y ese anillo?- interrumpió Hermione las bromas.

- Sois imposibles- se quejó el moreno y salió corriendo fuera de su alcance. Por poco y me pillan. Espero que no me vuelvan a preguntar.

- ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Harry?- se extrañaba el pelirrojo, mientras a la castaña le vino la chispa del entendimiento.

- ¿No crees que el irlandés se toma demasiadas libertades contigo?- le asustó la voz del rubio.

- Draco, no te había visto venir.

- En serio Harry, si veo a ése tipo otra vez insinuándosete le parto la cara- gruñó el otro furioso.

- Seamus sólo bromea, Draco. Él nunca intenta nada serio conmigo. Además¿quieres que alguien se entere de lo nuestro por tus estúpidos celos?

- Perdona, pero mis "estúpidos celos" fueron los que me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error.

- Lo sé, no te enfades. Sólo que ahora sabes que no me voy a ir de tu lado, aquellos celos (provocados) eran comunes, pero... Draco, no tienes nada que temer, yo no te dejaré.

- No es porque me dejes Harry, confío en ti. Lo que pasa es que eres un blanco demasiado apetitoso, y me da miedo lo que te puedan hacer.

- No hay nada que me puedan hacer...- le tranquilizó el moreno con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso.- Me voy a clases.

- ¿En qué piensas, compañero?

- En que cada vez queda menos para el fin de curso Ron.

- Ya. Voy a echar de menos a... a todo el mundo- terminó el pelirrojo enrojeciendo.

Pero el moreno no lo notó pues se encontraba en su pequeña nube recordando, imaginando...

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- la profesora Trelawney se acercó a su mesa de adivinación cortando los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes. Firenze, se había despedido y los centauros le acogieron de nuevo en la manada.

- Hmm.- Ron que parecía haber despertado de sus ensoñaciones cogió la taza de té de Harry.- Veo que mi amigo tiene una rosa, significa una pareja, también tiene la llave, oculta un gran secreto, seguramente quién es su pareja porque...

- Señor Weasley continúe- intervino la profesora, notando que bastante gente estaba atenta a la vida de Harry.

- La porra, **un ataque**, y aquí, el ataque creo que es fallido, también una forma extraña que no sé qué es.

- Déjeme ver- Trelawney cogió la taza de Harry quien ya empezaba a temer que gritase a medio colegio que iba a morir.- Tiene además la luna, claridad de pensamiento, y el árbol, **familia**. La última figura es...el mazo, **una traición**.- Harry sintió como la confianza disminuía; ¿Sería que Draco le iba a traicionar? No era posible, pero tal vez no fuese aposta. Ya se vería, las predicciones siempre podrían cambiar, o no ser verdaderas...

Después de clase, el pelirrojo quiso hablar con su amigo, y como tenían esa hora libre, fueron a donde no les molestasen.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Ron?

- Esto...puede que ya lo sospechases...tengo que decirte algo importante...- Harry esperó a que su amigo se decidiese.- Yo...tengo... novio.

Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la falta de confianza de Ron quien siempre había sido el más seguro de los tres, y no sabía a qué se debía esa indecisión.

- ¡Es fantástico Ron! Por fin dejarás de perseguirme ¡Por fin tienes a alguien en tu vida!

- Si, pero eso no es todo- su amigo puso cara de interrogación.- Esunslytherin

- ¿Perdón?

Ron respiró hondamente antes de repetir: Es un Slytherin.

- Wow, nunca antes lo hubiera creido.

- Yo tampoco. Se llama Blaise Zabini y es amigo del hurón.

- ¿Por qué le sigues llamando hurón?- dijo el moreno ligeramente ofendido.

- Porque él me llama comadreja- respondió entre dientes.- Y además ¿ por qué le defiendes?

- Ay, Ron. Yo también tengo que confesarte algo...también tengo novio.

- Eso ya lo sabía.

- Pero lo que no sabías es que también es Slytherin.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es...Draco Malfoy.

- ...

- ¿Ron?- el ojiverde miraba asustado cómo su amigo se tornaba de un color rojo profundo mientras rechinaba los dientes.- ¿Ron?

- No pasa nada Harry- dijo éste apretando las mandíbulas y sonriendo forzadamente.- No pasa nada.

------------

Caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo al encuentro de su novio cuando un fuerte golpe lo estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué?- no pudo añadir nada porque un fuerte puñetazo le dio en pleno estómago. Jadeando se alejó cuanto pudo y sacó la varita, levantando por fin su mirada contra su agresor.- Comadreja (Weasel)

- Maldito hurón. ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de mi amigo? Él ha sufrido mucho en ésta vida, y no sólo por no tener padres, no¡sus tíos y su primo lo maltratan a más no poder, tanto física como psicológicamente y ahora tú pretendes destrozar lo poco que le queda!

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Draco¿a Harry le maltrataban sus parientes? Un nuevo golpe, ésta vez en la parte de atrás de las rodillas lo hizo caer. Weasley, en verdad sabía cómo luchar.

- ¡Levántate cobarde!

Un pelinegro se acercó atraído por los gritos. Había estado esperando a su novio, y al pasar el tiempo, sabiendo lo puntual que era, se asustó un poco y salió a buscarlo.

- Ron¿con quién estás? Oh, Dios mío.

- Harry, lárgate de aquí.

- ¡Deja a mi novio!

- No te metas en ésto. Él no puede ser tu novio, es una mala imitación del ser humano, es rastrero, es cruel, es un slytherin por dios Harry.

- Tu novio también lo es- replicó con frialdad.- Y no por eso voy a pegarle.

- Oh, vamos Harry tú ni siquiera podrías...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más y si Ron hubiese sido más listo se habría callado al instante y salido corriendo de allí.

- Que tú, no eres lo que se dice precisamente fuerte, no sabes pelear, tú no atacas a tí te atacan...- un rayo rojo salió del puño cerrado de Harry e impactó en el torso del pelirrojo haciéndolo caer.

Harry se asustó, para luego correr hacia su inconsciente amigo, pero unos quejidos procedentes del rubio le hizo variar su dirección. Ayudó a su novio a ponerse en pie y luego se acercaron juntos a examinar al gryffindor caído.

- ¿Qué le lanzaste?- le preguntó el Slytherinligeramnte divertido a la vez de sorprendido.

- No lo sé, ni siquiera saqué la varita, yo-yo...

- Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Llevémoslo a enfermería.

Mientra esperaban en enfermería a que Pomfrey le curase, Draco intentó iniciar una conversación a causa de lo que dijera Ron, mientras observaban a los profesores pasar donde Ron, pero Harry era muy reiticente a hablar sobre su "familia", por lo que dejó la conversación para más adelante.

- Muchachos, el señor Weasley ya está recuperado, pero me temo que además del hechizo de desmayo tiene un poderoso Obliviate que no he conseguido retirar, y que tampoco ninguno de los profesores- señaló vagamente a la puerta por donde habían pasado todos y cada uno de los docentes para después salir frustrados- supongo que está bien dentro de lo que cabe...

- ¿Ron?- Harry se acercó a la cama de su amigo mientras Draco pedía algo a Pomfrey para los hematomas del estómago.

- Harry¿dónde estoy?

- Te has desmayado, y te traje aquí¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Salimos de adivinación, y te iba a contar algo- ¿qué era? Ah, ya te lo conté, lo de que Blaise es mi novio. ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial Ron.- Harry suspiró aliviado, por lo menos lo de Draco y él sería un secreto. No volvería a hablar de ello con su amigo hasta que sus hormonas lo pudiesen resistir. -Vamos, Hermione nos está esperando en la sala común- mintió, haciéndole señas a Draco de que se iba, y ayudó a Ron a caminar hasta Gryffindor.

- ¿ Por qué recuerdo algo del hurón pero borroso? se preguntó Ron sin darle importancia.

- Vamonos a dormir- le instó el moreno. Y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, suspiró mentalmente, otro día estaría con Draco, pero hoy no, después de todo era su culpa que se encontrase en ese estado.

Fin del capitulo  



	14. Chapter 14: Epílogo

Autora: gata89

Parejas: harry/draco

Advertencias: lemon (un pokitito ksi al final)

Disclaimer: ni tengo cuatro nombres (solo dos) ni me apellido Rowling, pero este fic fue sakdo d mi cabecita (aunq los personajes no)

Ains q emocion, por fin lo termine:p a la vez tb me da pena pero espero q haya valido la pena y les guste. Por favor, aunq nunca lo pido (kreo) mandenme rewievs! supongo q les vere nuevamnete en la secuela. bs

Capítulo 14: EPÍLOGO

- Harry, cuídate mucho, no hagas ninguna tontería, quédate siempre donde haya gente, si no en casa y...

- Draco, basta. Pareces mi madre, ja, mejor dicho te pareces a Hermione.

- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me compares con tus amigos!

- No te sulfures amor- Harry dio un suave beso en los labios de su ofendido novio, quien sonrió jalándolo con fuerza hacia él.

- ¿No creerás que me voy a conformar con eso?- dijo lujurioso pegándole contra la pared y atrapando sus labios en un furioso beso, dentro del cual uno de los dos gimió, pero no sabiendo cuál de ellos. El moreno le pasó un brazo por el cuello e intercambiando las posiciones continuaron con ese delicioso beso.

- Harry, corre vamos a llegar tarde- les interrumpió la voz de la castaña llegando desde las escaleras.

- Mala suerte compañero- se rió Harry saliendo del pasillo donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y ahora cómo me quito yo esto?- gimió Draco a quien la proximidad del otro le había provocado una dolorosa erección.- Esa maldita Granger se va a enterar.

El tren se deslizaba sobre las vías a gran velocidad, demasiada, en opinión de Harry, quien no quería que llegase el momento de encontrarse con su "familia." Estaba sumamente aburrido, puesto que Ron se había ido junto con Blaise, su novio, a otro compartimento. Ginny y Hermione hablaban sobre la moda de los magos comparándola con la de los muggles, ambas coincidían en que la segunda te da más libertad de elección. Luna y Neville, ahora eran novios y hablaban animadamente de plantas, y animales fantásticos, mientras que él miraba por la ventana el paisaje cada vez menos verde.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y lentamente salió del compartimento hacia el fondo del tren. Al pasar junto a las puertas de otro picó suavemente y siguió andando hacia el vagón de equipajes. Antes de entrar en él, esperó a escuchar el compartimento abrirse...

- Has tardado mucho- susurró a la persona que entraba.

- Tuve que inventarme unas cuantas excusas para que nadie me siguiera.- Tras una pausa siguió.- ¿Cómo sabías que ése era mi compartimento?

- Te ví entrar antes que yo al mío- rió suavemente- por eso nos pusimos lo más alejados posible.

- Seguro que si no, no te habrías podido resistir a mis encantos- dijo el platinado seductoramente sentándose en el suelo frente a él.

- Seguro que no- suspiró.- En la escuela no hemos podido hablar mucho...¿que piensas hacer éste verano?

- Mi madre no quiere que éste año viajemos por si el señor oscuro decide atacar otra parte de Europa.

- Lo llamas como los mortífagos- dijo Harry desdeñosamente a lo que el otro no hizo caso.

- Podríamos quedar algún día.

- ¿Quedar?

- Si ya sabes, aparecernos en el callejón Diagon e ir a tomar algo...

- Draco, yo no podré hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el otro extrañado.

- Pues porque para sacarse la licencia o hacer magia fuera de la escuela se deben de tener diecisiete años. Y mi cumpleaños es el 31 de agosto.

- Ya lo sé. Lo siento es que como el mío fue en Junio y el de la mayoría de los que conozco ya fue, pues se me fue la pinza.

- Me supongo- dijo el otro burlonamente.- Pero podrías aparecerte de vez en cuando cerca de mi casa, donde el parque, y todo eso.

- Claro que lo haré. Todas las veces que pueda esquivar a mi familia.

- Pero avisa antes- recomendó el otro.

- Avisaré el mismo día supongo que sobre la marcha.

- Gracias- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.- Te echaré de menos.

- Hey¿por qué no retomamos lo que nos interumpió tu amiga en el colegio?- dijo seductoramente su novio.

- De acuerdo, pero yo voy arriba ahora- rió el ojiverde ante la atónita mirada del otro que luego se convirtó en una mirada oscura de malicia.

- Como tú digas, amor.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- inquirió Ron cuando regresó a su compartimento poniéndose bien la camisa.

- No lo sé, salió hace rato- respondió perpleja Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de la marcha de su amigo.- Supongo que llegará en seguida¿por?

- No lo sé, que ande sólo por el tren, con tanta serpiente suelta me parece que es suficiente preocupación.

- Oh, vamos él no dejará que le hagan daño- se le escapó a Hermione.

- ¿Él¿Quién es él Hermione?- el ambiente se puso tenso, y todos los del compartimento lo notaron y callaron angustiados por la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar, y sólo Harry sabía cómo parar...- Res-pón-de-me.

- ¡No eres quien para darme órdenes!- Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Soy su mejor amigo! Únicamente me preocupo por él.

- Yo también soy su mejor amiga, y sé que está en buenas manos, por tanto no me hace falta preocuparme por él.

- ¡Osea que es eso! Tiene a alguien más, y tú le conoces pero yo soy el amigo tonto, el último en enterarse de todo¿es verdad?

- Si no fuese tan impulsivo, si fuese razonable...- respondió la castaña con voz fría. Harry le había comentado el incidente punto por punto al día siguiente y le dejó algo trastocada por la insensibilidad de Ron.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo...- pero lo que Ron iba a decir fue olvidado por la llegada de Harry. Y fue un alivio para todos, porque si no seguramente habría significado el fin de la amistad entre esos dos.- Harry¿dónde te habías metido?

- Ahora no Ron, por favor. Hermione- añadió acercándose a la chica,- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le susurró algo al oído y ella poniéndose colorada apuntó con la varita al asiento de la ventana donde se iba a sentar Harry, y murmuró unas palabras.- Gracias.

Harry se sentó agradecido en el flotador que había aparecido en el duro asiento maldiciendo por lo bajo al estúpido Slytherin, e hizo un ligero gesto de dolor. Al volverse hacia los otros, todos le estaban mirando fijamente y con caras de asombro, pero se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

FLASH BACK (lemon)

- De acuerdo, pero yo voy arriba ahora- rió el ojiverde ante la atónita mirada del otro que luego se convirtó en una mirada oscura de malicia.

- Como tú digas, amor.

El rubio se dejó tumbar por el moreno, quien recorría su cuello con la lengua sacándole una serie de gemidos. Desesperado comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, arrancándole algunos botones, por lo que el ojiverde le miró con diversión, antes de capturar sus labios en un profundo beso. Mientras hacía ésto, el Slytherin movía las caderas rozando su erección con la del cuerpo que tenía arriba incrementando ambas, hasta que se hicieron muy dolorosas.

No pudiendo resistirlo más, el ojiverde soltó los pantalones de ambos, quedando en bóxers. Y depositó una serie de besos en el estómago del rubio quien gruñió con satisfacción, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, bajando sus manos lentamente hasat meterlas bajo el bóxer.

Harry no se daba cuenta de eso mientras deboraba los pezones rosados que tenía bajo su cuerpo, pero sí notó, que tras haber desaparecido los bóxers, un dedo se introdujo rapidamente en su entrada.

- Dragón¿no habíamos quedado en que yo voy arriba?- gimió sin poder contenerse.

- Oh, lo siento, entonces¿sin preparación?- pero antes de que el moreno pudiese contestar, el rubio, haciendo acopio de su fuerza lo alzó, y sentó sobre su erección, la cual se ajustó a la entrada del moreno, y sin avisar empujó con fuerza. Harry soltó un largo gemido de dolor y tragándose las lágrimas, que pugnaban a salir por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y poco a poco se movió posicionándose mejor y rodeando con sus finas piernas, la cintura de su némesis, quien reía sentado en el suelo.

- Eres un maldito Slytherin- le susrró al oído lamiéndole luego la oreja. El rubio se estremeció, y lentamente se empezó a mover dentro del moreno.

- Tú dijiste que querías estar arriba, no especificaste quien era el dominante...- el moreno no le respondió, más atento a las sensaciones que provocaba ese cuerpo dentro del suyo, y pronto el otro también lo hizo, incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas, y uniéndose en gemidos mientras le masajeaba el miembro.

Pronto, más rapido de lo que hubiesen deseado, el orgasmo les golpeó casi a la vez dejándoles ligeramente atontados por espacio de unos segundos, luego Draco salió del interior del moreno y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Ya nos tenemos que ir?- preguntó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero, a lo que el otro sonrió cómo sólo hacía cuando estaban en privado, y les vistió a ambos con un movimiento de varita.

- Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo,- y sonriendo con amor, le dió un ligero beso de despedida y salió del vagón hacia su compartimento.

El moreno se pasó distraídamente los dedos por los labios, mientras esperaba unos pocos minutos para que no sospechase nadie. Luego salió dirigiéndose hacia su compartimento, al llegar la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y desde fuera se podían oír los gritos de sus amigos. Con un suspiro de resignación y haciéndo una mueca de fastidio por el dolor que Draco le había provocado al penetrarlo sin preparación, abrió las puertas enfrentándose con sus amigos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Harry¿querrías responderme de una vez qué has hecho?- le volvió a preguntar Ron ligeramnete enfadado.

- Ron no eres su padre- le recriminó escéptica Hermione. Los demás al ver una guerra a punto de estallar entre los tres amigos, salieron disimuladamente hacia el pasillo sellando la puerta por fuera con un hechizo silenciador.

- ¿Pero tú has visto cómo ha venido?- Ron ya gritaba exageradamente, y sus amigos rezaban mentalmente que no les produjese un terrible dolor de cabeza.- ¿acaso sabes tú qué es lo que hizo¿Nos lo quieres contar Harry?

- No hay que tener mucha imaginación- dijo Harry en un tono frío y despreocupado.- Seguramente lo que tú hacías con Zabini.

Ron se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo, pero aún así volvió a la carga: - Sabeis que es lo que estuve haciendo, y por supuesto tú hiciste lo mismo pero con los papeles invertidos- Harry se revolvió incómodo.- Pero lo que yo no sé, y parece que Hermione sí, es ¿con quien harry? Porque sea quien sea, quiero vigilarle para que no te dañe.

- Ron, créeme cuando te digo que estuviste muy cerca de saberlo un día, pero con tu maldito sentido de hermano mayor lo estropeaste, y casi haces que desconfíe de tí. Tienes mucha suerte de que te haya perdonado.- Ron estaba confuso con sua palabras, por lo que optó, finalmente, por cerrar la boca y más aún por la mirada dolida que le dirigió Harry al terminar su frase.

Poco después el tren arribó al andén 9 y 3/4. Los tres amigos, junto con Ginny a quien encontraron fuera, traspasaron la barrera hacia la estación de King Cross y se dirigieron hacia el grupo de Weasleys. Molly abrazó fuertemente a Harry, y Hermione para luego dedicarse a sus hijos. Harry escaneó con la mirada la estación hasta localizar a su tío Vernon. ligeramnete apartado de la multitud de magos como si no fuese con él. El moreno se despidió de sus amigos, y dirigiéndole un mirada a Draco, el cual le respondió disimuladamente, se acercó al ancho hombre.

- Buenas tardes- dijo éste empezando a andar. Y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la estación, mientras una mirada gris no se separaba del cuerpo del joven que empujaba un carrito con un baúl y una blanca lechuza, tan pura como él, y se prometió vigilarlo y protegerlo siempre que pudiese, aún a costa de su vida, porque sin él no podría vivir...

FIN

PD: no m kedo el final un poco soso? x favor diganlo sinceramente.


End file.
